Ce qui ne nous tue pas , nous rend plus fort
by bella's lulaby
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella il y a un mois.Celle-ci n'a plus goût à rien , charlie va l'aider a retrouver ED. Comment se passera les retrouvailles entre les deux amants...nouvelles rencontres . allez voir!
1. prologue

_**Bonjour a toutes ,ça y est j'ai décidé de me lancer dans ma première fiction twi light alors j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira . Soyez indulgentes SVP . Je fais au mieux pour les fautes et erreurs de conjugaisons , mais il est possible que certaines fautes subsistes , désolé d'avance . Voici donc mes personnages.**_

_**Les Cullen : toujours les même**_

_**Gabriel : vampire végétarien récemment installé chez les Denali, qui a rencontré les Cullen et viendra passer quelques jours chez eux , il sera très proche de Bella. **__**..net/ece/xforeverorneverx/pics/2231318043_small_**_ _**: ce lien est la photo de Gabriel enfin plutôt de celui qui y ressemble , il s'agit d'un membre de mon groupe préféré « cinéma bizarre», il faut juste l'imaginer en vampire végétarien. **_

_**Jacob : toujours amoureux de Bella mais a compris que le coeur de cette dernière était pris , il s'efforce d'être le frère et confident parfait . Il s'est transformé en loup après le départ des Cullen et l'a dit a bella .**_

_**D'autres personnages viendront peut être par la suite .**_

**Prologue : **

Cela faisait 1 mois, 1 mois que tu m'as quittée et abandonnée seule au milieu de cette forêt. 1 mois que tu m'avais dit ces mots qui déchirent mon cœur continuellement

**" Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé." " Je suis las de jouer un rôle" " Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon Bella «.**

Comment continuer à vivre alors que l'homme de votre vie, votre éclaircis dans l'obscurité, votre raison d'exister vous a laissé sur ces mots. Je ne vie plus, je survie. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même...

La douleur que je ressens n'a de cesse de me persécuter et de tuer à petit feu mon cœur déjà tant meurtri pas l'absence de l'être aimé. Une vie sans amour ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Évidemment, j'ai l'amour de Charlie et de Jacob que je considère comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, mais cela ne pourra jamais égaler l'amour de l'homme pour qui vous étiez prête à donner votre vie et à partager son éternité.

Une chose est sûre, moi Isabella Marie Swan, je refuse de vivre sans l'unique amour de mon existence et si je dois mourir pour ne plus souffrir de son absence, alors que la mort vienne ....car mieux vaut avoir vécu 1 an d'amour pur et intense, que passer le reste de sa vie sans amour.

Mourir, donner sa vie pour un être qui vous est cher semble être une fin enviable...

Alors que pensez vous de mon prologue , je conçoit qu'il ressemble à pas mal d'autre alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira .

Bisous vampirique !!!


	2. Chapitre 1 : discussion inévitable

**Chapitre 1 : discussion inévitable **

Ce matin était un matin comme tant d'autre depuis qu'_**IL**_ était parti ; un matin où l'on se réveille seule dans son lit. On a beau tâter les yeux fermés en espérant sentir une présence juste à coté mais rien, pas une seule main glacée pour vous réveiller tendrement, pas un seul souffle froid dans votre coup, ni ce doux ténor nous disant « bonjour mon amour ».

Voila un mois que ce genre de nuit et réveil se suivent et se ressemblent tous. Il y a deux catégories de nuits :

La première où vos rêves sont si sombres et tristes que vous souhaiteriez vivre mille morts plutôt que de dormir.

La deuxième où vous ne dormez pas et restez éveillé en ressassant chaque parole prononcée, chaque geste…

A choisir je n'en préfère aucune.

Mes journées sont toutes les mêmes, je fais semblant de sourire, semblant que tout va bien, que la vie continue, mais la réalité en est toute autre. Ma chambre est mon échappatoire, lieu de mes pleurs incessants …Je n'ai qu'une envie rester sous ma couette et pleurer, comme si cela allait m'aider, _**IL**_ est bel et bien parti et ne reviendra pas, _**IL**_ en a fait la promesse. Y penser me déchire encore plus le cœur, mais je sais que je garde un infime espoir c'est sûrement ce qui m'aide à avancer.

Comment la vie peut vous faire don d'un cadeau aussi beau pour vous le reprendre aussi vite ? J'ai eu la chance de voir et découvrir des choses que la plupart des êtres humains ne connaîtront jamais dans leur vie , mais pour après être privée de cette chance si merveilleuse , cela est injuste, la vie est mal faite .

Évidemment je suis heureuse d'avoir pu entrer dans _**SON **_monde, là où tout est plus vrai, plus beau, plus fort…mais je n'arrive pas à réaliser que je n'y remettrai plus les pieds.

Charlie n'est pas dupe, malgré ses sourires et distractions pour m'occuper, il voit parfaitement que je joue un rôle, il sait parfaitement que je n'ai plus goût à rien et cela m'attriste encore plus de le voir démuni face à la situation. Il était si heureux que je vienne m'installer chez lui et voilà que sur mon passage je n'apporte que tristesse.

Jacob essaie tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral, il est vrai que l'on s'est beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps, je vais souvent à la réserve me balader avec lui sur la plage, le regarder bricoler des voitures qui ne prendront sûrement jamais la route. Je dois bien avouer que sans lui j'aurai peut être déjà quittée ce monde, Jacob, mon rayon de soleil, mon insouciance ...

Malgré le fait qu'il voue une haine sans précédent envers _**LUI**_ de part sa nature et pour ce qu'il m'a fait ; il s'efforce de ne pas en parler et je dois avouer que je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il m'arrive de rire souvent en sa présence, Jacob peut être si immature parfois…mais au fond de moi je sais que je ne suis pas entière, je sais que je ne suis pas heureuse. Ce qu'_**IL**_ n'a pas réalisé c'est qu'en quittant ma vie, il m'a laissé tous nos souvenirs mais a emporté mon cœur.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan mais vous me connaissez sûrement sous le nom de Bella et voila ce qu'est ma vie depuis qu'_**IL**_ a cessé de m'aimer et qu'_**IL**_ est parti. Le jour où _**IL**_ m'a laissé ma vie s'est arrêtée et mon cœur aussi, enfin… c'est tout comme.

………………………………………..............................................................................

Je m'assois dans mon lit et comme à mon habitude mes yeux se posent directement sur ma fenêtre, celle-ci est fermée, personne n'est entré dans ma chambre cette nuit, à cette pensée une douleur vive envahit mon cœur. Je décide de ne pas trop y penser, cela vaut mieux sinon les souvenirs me viennent et je vais avoir du mal à retenir mes larmes.

Je décide donc de me lever et d'aller directement me doucher. Une fois prête, je me rends à la cuisine pour déjeuner. Une petite routine s'est installée et rien de fantastique ne vient perturber mon quotidien.

Je prends un bol de céréales qui finira sûrement à la poubelle étant donné que je n'ai presque plus d'appétit. Après avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner, je remonte dans ma chambre ranger un peu et lire en attendant le retour de Charlie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture du chef de la police se gara devant la maison, je décidais donc de le rejoindre.

_**- **_**« Bonjour Bella, tu as passé une bonne matinée ? » **Me questionna mon père.

_**- **_**« Comme les autres », **répondis-je sans enthousiasme.

**- « C'est vrai qu'avec ce temps on ne peut rien faire mais je suis sûr que le soleil viendra bientôt montrer le bout de son nez ».**

**- « J'espère », **fût la seule chose que je pus répondre. Comme si la pluie y était pour quelque chose. Charlie est comme ça, il ne veut pas trop s'aventurer sur la pente savonneuse qui me fera déverser toutes mes larmes, il est mal à l'aise dans ce genre de conversation. Je tiens beaucoup de lui de ce côté. Le silence entre nous n'a jamais été gênant, on préfère éviter les sujets épineux.

_**- **_**« Que comptes tu faire cet après midi ? »,** me demanda mon père.

**- « J'ai de la lessive à faire et la maison a besoin d'être un peu nettoyer. » **

**- « Bella, tes vacances commencent ce matin tu ne vas pas les passer à briquer la maison; sort amuse toi, va voir tes amis, je n'aime pas te voir ruminer et rester enfermer toute la journée! »**

**-« Char…papa s'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. »**

_**- **_Soudain le visage de mon père passa de la tristesse à la colère, «** Tout va bien …TOUT VA BIEN ?!?! Tu plaisante Bella ? Tu restes enfermée ici depuis SON départ, tu ne ris plus, tu ne t'amuses plus …c'est comme si ton esprit était parti avec lui et que seul ton corps est resté là mais qu'il ne vit plus. Tu fais acte de présence mais je vois bien que le cœur n'y est pas ! »**

_**- **_**« Désolé…. »,** Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure.

**-« Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses Bella, je veux que tu réagisses, que tu te remettes debout et que tu avances. Tu n'es pas la première ados que son amourette a quittée ! »**

_**- **_**« Alors nous y voila ! ». **Le mot amourette était de trop dans sa phrase et là j'étais à bout.

**« Tu ne t'ais jamais dit que notre histoire était bien plus qu'une amourette ? Je ne suis pas de celles qui tombent amoureuses du premier qui passe papa ! IL était…IL est toute ma vie tu comprends! Je ne peux pas me résoudre à avancer sans lui, cela m'est impossible et même si j'y arriverai, je m'y refuse. J'ai tant de questions à LUI poser, j'aimerai tant savoir …. ».**

**- « IL t'a laissé Bella! IL t'a abandonné dans cette forêt lâchement, IL ne mérite pas que tu te poses des questions à son sujet ! »**

**- « Tu ne sais pas tout ! Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais, IL le mérite …Je l'aime ! »**

**- « Mais LUI n'a pas agit comme quelqu'un d'amoureux, je ne veux plus que tu souffres…. » **avait-il dit en un souffle à peine audible, avant d'ajouter, « _**Il serait **_**peut être bon que tu retournes quelques temps chez René, elle m'en a parlé et … »**

**- « STOP ! Je reste ici! »**

**- « Ça ne fait qu'empirer ton état, on croirait que tu te laisses dépérir, que tu attends son retour … »**

_**- **_**« Je ne veux plus en parler ! Je refuse de te donner raison ! Notre histoire est bien plus importante que tu ne le penses ! » **Je me mis sur mes pieds aussitôt, pris mon coupe-vent dans l'entrée.

_**- **_**« Où vas-tu ? On doit finir cette discussion Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi, si je t'en parle c'est pour ton bien ! »**

_**- **_**« Je vais voir Jacob, je serai rentré pour m'occuper du dîner, à ce soir ! »**

J'ouvrais et claquais la porte aussitôt et partis direction la réserve au volant de ma Chevrolet.

**Voila , voilà mon premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je ne suis pas un écrivain en herbe , j'essai de tourner au mieux mes phrases. J'espère m'améliorer au cours des chapitres. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça me fera plaisir .**

**Les chapitres 2 et 3 ne vont pas tardé , je termine de les relire et de les améliorer , puis cela dépendra aussi si ma fiction est suivit car vous conviendrez que si des le départ elle est nul ben ça n'annonce rien de bon . Enfin on verra ….**

**Bloody kiss**


	3. Chapitre 2 : réconfort et grande nouvell

**Chapitre 2 : réconfort et grande nouvelle **

C'est la tête embrumée et le cœur au bord des lèvres que je prenais la route vers mon divertissement préféré, le refuge de Jack.

Après quelques minutes de route, j'arrivais devant la maison en bois de la famille Black, j'y étais tellement venue dernièrement que je m'y sentais chez moi. Il faut dire que la famille et les amis de mon meilleur ami étaient très accueillants. Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père et accessoirement père de Jacob était toujours ravi de me voir, il était heureux de l'entente entre son fils et moi. Je me garais à peine devant la petite maison en bois entourée par l'immense forêt que je n'eue pas le temps de descendre de ma voiture. Le comité d'accueil était déjà là, c'est un Jacob tout sourire qui m'ouvrit la porte en me saluant avec entrain. Voilà ce que je provoquais chez lui, de la joie, de l'admiration…Mon ami avait souvent espéré ces derniers jours être pour moi ce qu'**IL **était. Bien que je sois très attachée à Jack, je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je l'aimais énormément mais pas de cet amour qu'il espérait, je l'aime comme un frère. Il fait partie de moi, j'ai besoin de lui mais pas comme j'ai besoin de **LUI**. Il m'avait dit avoir compris et être mon ami mais parfois je vois cette étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi. Cette étincelle en dit long sur ses sentiments et j'essaie de ne pas y penser. Je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre en retour l'amour qu'il me donne, en tout cas pas de la manière qu'il l'espère. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant bien au contraire, le Jacob qui avait un visage poupon il y a encore quelques temps avait aujourd'hui des traits bien plus masculins et carrés. Il était bien plus grand et aussi plus musclé, conséquence de sa transformation en loup. Je dois dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu **LUI **je serai probablement tombée sous son charme, peut-être que dans une autre vie …

- **«** **Hé Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? »,** me dit mon ami en me tirant de mes rêveries.

_ **« On fait aller ! »,** je ne savais jamais trop quoi répondre à ce genre de question.

- **« Heu …oué, je vois. Bon toi tu as besoin d'aller faire un tour sur la plage et de te confier à ton psy préféré ! »**

- **« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire Jacob, la patience de Charlie à ses limites et je m'en suis rendue compte aujourd'hui. » **Je me remémorais la discussion avec mon père. Je l'avais rarement vu énervé et je m'en voulais d'être la cause de ses ennuis. Charlie n'était plus tout jeune non plus, ça n'est pas bon pour lui de s'emporter de la sorte. Jacob me prit la main, ce geste était devenu habituel entre nous et ne nous gênait en aucun cas, puis nous nous dirigeâmes en direction de la plage.

- **« Viens, on va s'assoir là bas. » **Me dit t'il en désignant un tronc blanc d'arbre couché sur le sable, le même que le jour où il m'avait fait découvrir sans vraiment le vouloir **SA** vrai nature. Cette pensée me ramena en arrière, j'avais l'impression que ce moment c'était passé il y a si longtemps et pourtant cela faisait à peine un an. Il s'installa et tapota la place à côté de lui.

- **« Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »**

**- « Jack, je t'assure ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, ça fait déjà un mois qu'on en parle. C'est juste que je me suis engueulée avec Charlie et que tout est de ma faute, j'avais envi de passer du temps avec un ami pour penser à autre chose.»**

- **« Ah je vois. Dit-il en se grattant la tête. Sujet épineux », **poursuivit-il.

- **« Charlie s'est énervé car il ne supporte plus de me voir dans cet état et je ne vais pas le blâmer pour ça. Je sais qu'il a raison, que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, mais il ne peut pas comprendre…Je sais que je me fais du mal, mais … c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à avancer. J'ai trop besoin de lui, sans lui je suis une coquille vide. »**

- **« J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ce que tu trouves à cette sangsue ! Pardon a ce type !**

**C'est vrai après ce qu'il a fait…. »**

- **« JACOB ! », **je ne supportais pas de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi.

- **« Bon ok ! Tu l'aimes, mais Il est parti ! Tu dois t'en remettre, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Bella. Regardes toi, tu es toute pâle, ton visage ne reflète que tristesse. Parfois ton visage s'illumine d'un coup et j'espère en être la cause, mais je sais que ça n'est que parce que tu penses à lui. Je suis ton ami et j'aimerai tant t'aider, te voir souffrir me rend malade. J'ai été là pour partir à ta recherche, j'étais là quand on t'a retrouvé presque démente dans cette forêt, j'étais là pour te rattraper à chaque fois que tu trébuchais …LUI où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? IL ne t'a même pas appelé pour savoir si tu étais bien rentrée ce soir là ou pour savoir comment tu allais depuis. Alors Bella, excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie quand on l'évoque. Tu mérites tellement mieux, je pourrai t'offrir tant…».**

- **« Je sais Jack, et je m'en veux de causer des soucis à tout le monde, peut-être qu'avec le temps… »**, rien que de penser au temps qui s'écoule et m'éloigne de lui je fus prise de sanglots incontrôlables et les larmes traîtresses se mirent à couler sur mes joues. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me retenir devant Charlie mais avec Jacob je savais que je pouvais me laisser aller, j'en avais besoin. Jack me prit aussitôt dans ses bras, me frottant le dos en me disant des mots rassurants, qu'il serait toujours là pour moi… La chaleur qui émanait de lui depuis sa transformation m'apaisait beaucoup. Nous étions devenus très proches avec Jacob, il était quelqu'un de très joyeux et optimiste. Il avait accepté de retaper deux vieilles motos pour mon plaisir personnel et pour combler mon manque d'adrénaline. Il est vraiment le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir, il est d'ailleurs mon seul ami, les autres m'ayant tourné le dos depuis que je me renfermais sur moi-même et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Nous sommes restés un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans bruit à part celui des vagues qui léchaient le sable fin de la plage de la Push quand je me rendis compte du temps qui s'était écoulé.

- **« ZUT !, Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je dois y aller, j'ai dit que je préparerai le dîner ce soir et vu comme Charlie et moi nous sommes quittés, il vaut mieux que je sois rentrée avant lui. »**

- **« Ok, reviens quand tu veux et dis bonjour au chef Swan de ma part », me** dis Jacob en me raccompagnant à ma voiture. Je lui promis de revenir très vite et partis en direction de la maison.

J'arrivais à destination, Charlie n'allait pas tarder. Je décidais de faire un repas rapide, pâte à la bolognaise, Charlie en raffole. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très difficile niveau nourriture, rien ne peut être pire que les repas qu'il fait lui-même, je me demande même comment il a survécu jusqu'ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, Charlie accrocha sa veste et son arme de service à la patère de l'entré et vint directement se mettre à table en traînant les pieds, signes de mauvaise journée. C'est dans un silence total que débuta le repas, puis je décidai de le rompre.

- **« Jacob te passes le bonjour. »**

- **« hum hum… » **dit-il la bouche pleine. Ce fut d'ailleurs notre seule conversation de la soirée. Évidement nous n'étions pas deux pipelettes mais quand même.

Je finis vite mon repas et débarrassa mon assiette afin de monter dans ma chambre. Je fis vite ma vaisselle et saluai mon père.

- **« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »**

- **« Bonne nuit Bella. »**

Je montais dans ma chambre, prenais mon pyjama et allais me doucher, bien que l'eau chaude sur ma peau me faisait du bien, elle n'était rien comparée à la chaleur que j'avais ressentie dans les bras de Jacob cet après-midi. Je me séchais rapidement les cheveux et décidais d'aller me coucher, cette journée avait été dure. A peine entrée dans ma chambre, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être autre que Charlie.

- **« Entre », **lui dis-je en soupirant.

- **« Bella écoute je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours et ce genre de conversation me met mal à l'aise, tu le sais tout autant bien que moi alors je vais être bref. » **Dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

Il me tendit un bout de papier chiffonné où était inscrit une adresse se situant dans la ville d'Ithaca dans l'état de New York. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler et interroger mon père mais il ne me laissa pas le temps et m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- « **IL** **est a cette adresse, enfin je veux dire sa famille a élu domicile a cet endroit. Cela n'a pas été si difficile de les retrouver, j'ai fait des recherches au travail et j'ai d'abord trouvé l'hôpital où Carlisle a été muté et de fil en aiguille j'ai trouvé leur domicile », dit**-il en me désignant le bout de papier puis il poursuivit.

**« Tu étais si anéantie, cela me faisait tant de mal de te voir ainsi la semaine dernière que je me suis dit que j'allais le retrouver pour lui expliquer les conséquences de ses actes. Non pas pour lui faire la morale de t'avoir quitté, c'est son droit, mais pour le fait de t'avoir abandonné en pleine forêt. Cela aurait pu mal tourner Bella et jamais je ne m'en serais remis s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. », **il prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit,** « Alors j'ai décidé de téléphoner au numéro qui est inscrit et je suis tombé sur Alice, qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas l'air très surprise de mon appel. »**

A cette instant je me dis que mon lutin de meilleure amie avait sûrement eu une vision de l'appel de mon père, puis je me dis que nous ne devions sûrement plus êtres amies, elle était partie sans un au revoir, je lui en voulais, je me sentais trahie mais laissais mon père continuer.

- **« J'ai expliqué la situation à ton amie, ton état d'esprit de ses dernières semaines, le fait que je ne savais plus quoi faire…Alice était si désolée, elle ne pensait pas que tu irais si mal, si tu savais à quel point elle est triste de votre séparation, elle s'en veut tellement d'être partie. Selon elle, elle n'a pas eu trop le choix, mais c'est à elle de t'expliquer cela, je n'en sais pas plus.**

**Elle m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire, je ne le savais pas moi-même, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait te laisser du temps et que ça irait sûrement mieux et elle m'a dit de la contacter si il n'y avait pas d'amélioration.**

**Puis suite à notre dispute de ce midi… »**

- **« Papa je suis désolée … »**

- **« Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. », **il marqua un temps de pose et reprit.

**« Donc après notre dispute de ce midi, je me suis rendu compte que le temps n'y ferai sûrement rien, au pire même ton état empirerai .Comme tu me l'as toi-même dit, il te faut des réponses, tu veux comprendre. Alors même si la situation reste inchangée je pense que savoir le pourquoi t'aidera à prendre un nouveau départ. Quand ta mère est partie emportant le nourrisson que tu étais à l'époque je n'ai pas eu le cran d'aller la voir et de discuter avec elle, j'ai été défaitiste et je m'en voudrai toujours pour ça. Je sais ce que cela fait de garder espoir pendant des années. Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta vie à te demander ce que ça aurai été si tu avais eu le courage de LE retenir. Alors aujourd'hui tu m'as ouvert les yeux, votre histoire semble bien sérieuse, enfin tes sentiments pour lui semblent très forts.**

**J'ai contacté Alice en lui expliquant la situation et avec elle nous avons convenu de ceci : tu vas te rendre chez les Cullen et t'expliquer avec LUI. Après tu reviendras ici peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Au moins, tu auras les réponses que tu souhaites et que ce soit positif ou négatif tu pourras recommencer ta vie avec ou sans LUI. Alice a dit et je cite « IL va m'arracher la tête s'il apprend ce que j'ai fait »** et il leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Moi j'eu un frisson et un sourire sadique et repensant que effectivement **IL** pouvait effectivement mettre à exécution ce genre de menaces mais ne ferait jamais de mal à sa sœur.

**« Elle a ajouté que toute la famille sera heureuse de te revoir, que tu leur manques beaucoup. », **repenser à ma famille me fit mal au cœur je n'avais pas vraiment compris comment ils avaient pu partir sans même un au revoir.

- **« Donc si j'ai bien compris je vais aller chez eux ? » **Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que mon père venait de me dire.

**« IL va m'en vouloir de débarquer comme ça dans sa nouvelle vie, s'IL le prenait mal, si … »**

- **« J'en ai parlé à Alice »,** me coupa-t-il.

**« Elle pense que c'est une bonne solution pour que tu ailles mieux, elle pense aussi qu'IL est trop fier pour reconnaître qu'IL a fait la boulette de sa vie, elle dit qu'IL n'a pas son mot a dire, tu es sa meilleure amie et ce n'est pas parce que son frère est « un crétin de propriétaire de Volvo » et là je la cite mot pour mot qu'elle doit être punie elle aussi . » , **il marqua un temps de pose et ajouta **,**

**« Très charmante cette jeune fille.» **Il est vrai que d'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'**IL** était un crétin devait ravir mon père.

- **« Je ne sais quoi penser d'un coté je serais tellement contente de le revoir, je n'attend que ça, mais d'un autre j'ai si peur qu'il me rejette à nouveau. » **Rien que de m'imaginer ne cela et mes larmes se remirent à couler.

-** « Écoute, Alice sera là, toute sa famille sera là, ne pense pas trop à ça. Vas-y, fait ce que tu veux et a à faire et revient. Si j'ai pris cette décision, bien que cela ne m'enchante pas trop que tu le revois, c'est pour ton bien. **

**Évidement tu peux refuser d'y aller mais tu te poseras toujours la question : et si j'y avait été ? Tu auras toujours le doute que les choses auraient pu changer.»**

- **« Tu as probablement raison… »**

- **« Crois moi, Bella ça n'est pas bon de vivre avec des regrets, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi. Bien que je le déteste pour ce qu'il t'a fait, tu semblais heureuse quand tu étais avec lui, alors je le répète cette petite escapade ne m'enchante pas trop mais si cela peut t'aider à tourner la page alors je suis prêt à t'épauler ».**

- **« Quand aura lieu le grand départ »,** demandai-je.

- **« Demain, en fin de matinée je te dépose à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, tu seras donc à destination dans l'après-midi. Arrivé là-bas, tu auras juste à prendre un taxi qui te mènera chez eux. Alice m'a informé que celle-ci était un peu reculée dans la foret. » **

Cela me fit sourire, ils devaient toujours ce mettre à l'écart de la tentation.

Puis il reprit, **« tu devras préparer tes affaires dès ton réveil demain, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi mais ton amie m'a dit de te dire de voyager léger, qu'elle se charge de tout, tu as juste à prendre le nécessaire pour 2 jours. Ne m'en demande pas plus je suis aussi perdu que toi, elle est restée évasive et mystérieuse. Voilà une carte de crédit à ton nom, tu n'auras qu'à l'utiliser pour les dépenses durant ton séjour, mais pas de folies! »**

- **« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas m'acheter une nouvelle voiture. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu fais, je sais que je ne suis jamais très démonstrative mais ça me touche beaucoup papa. »**

- **« Voir cette lueur dans tes yeux me suffit, je pensais ne jamais la revoir. Maintenant couche toi, une grosse journée t'attend demain. Bonne nuit Bella, dort bien. », **il m'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigeât vers la porte.

- « **Bonne nuit papa et merci. »**

Je me couchais donc le cœur plein d'espoir, évidement cela n'allait pas être facile, mais je serai fixée, je voulais avoir le temps de parler avec lui ,être sûre que ce qu'il a dit est vrai et si c'est le cas je tournerai la page . Enfin j'essai de me convaincre que j'y arriverai. Ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ?


	4. chapitre 3 voyage inattendu

**Caro30 : Merci , J'avais envi que Charlie donne un coup de pouce à sa fille . Tu as été la première à mettre une review. Boudin à la place de boulette je connaissait pas mais je garde l'idée en tête et je le placerai sûrement plus tard dans ma fiction . Sachant qu'Emmett sera la il y aura du Boudin au rendez vous si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

**chloé desbas : voila le chapitre 3 , pour la suite je commencerai peut être l'écriture demain , j'essai de mettre sa au plus vite .**

**Pipelette: Je pense qu'un taxi vampirique sera sûrement utiliser prochainement , mais je n'ai pas décidé encore qui sera le chauffeur .**

**Maho: effectivement au début d'un fiction avec 1 prologue on ne peut pas sauter d'enthousiasme , mais j'espère que par la suite ma fiction te plaira.**

**MselleMiya: Quand je dis que Jacob est pour Bella le grand frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu évidement je ne parle pas aîné par rapport à l'âge , mais je pensai surtout au côté protecteur de part sa carrure et mutation, mais tu as bien fait de le préciser .**

**Il est vrai que le prologue et le 1er** **chapitre n'apporte rien de nouveau et que c'est du déjà vu . Je pense qu'on a toutes tellement lu de fiction sur ce site ou l'histoire ce passe quand Edward quitte Bella qu'a force on se répète toutes. Mais bon comme je débute à ce moment de l'histoire je n'avais pas trop le choix en fait . Pour ce qui est des fautes j'utilise un correcteur , il n'est peut être pas efficace mais étant donné que je suis nul dans ce domaine ben je n'arrive pas à voir ou il en reste . Sinon je suis contente que la suite ai commencé a te plaire . Ne inquiète pas je compte bien jouer avec les nerfs d'Edward et ne pas lui facilité la tâche . De toute façon les retrouvailles ne seront pas si chaleureuse…mais je n'en dit pas plus . Merci pour tes remarques , ça aide à avancer . A bientôt **

**Bella : voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien .**

**Dawn: merci beaucoup .La nouvelle rencontre arrive le chapitre suivant , encore un petit peut de patience…**

**Chapitre trois : voyage inattendu **

J'étais dans mon lit en train de réfléchir encore et encore à ce que je lui dirai quand on s'expliquerai , on dit que la nuit porte conseil , mais j'en suis toujours au même point, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer . Dois-je **LUI **expliquer que son départ a ravagé ma vie ? Que sans **LUI** je n'ai plus goût à rien ? Dois-je **LE** supplier de me laisser une autre chance .Que la vie si elle n'est pas à **SES** côtés ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue ?

Oui, il faut que je **LUI** dise tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, il faut qu'**IL** comprenne à quel point je l'aime . Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir cru si fort à notre histoire alors qu'au final je ne suis qu'une fragile petite humaine qui s'est amourachée du plus dangereux prédateur du monde.

J'étais toujours en train de divaguer dans mes songes quand Charlie m'appela me disant de me lever si je ne voulais pas rater mon vol.

Je me levais donc rapidement et fonçais à la salle de bain prendre ma douche essayant tant bien que mal de me rendre présentable. Il faut dire que j'avais une sale mine comme dirait mon loup garou de meilleur ami. J'étais beaucoup plus pâle, presque autant que **LUI** à y penser et j'avais un peut maigri du fait que je n'avais plus vraiment d'appétit. J'avais les yeux cernés signe de mon manque de sommeil régulier. Je me demandais même ce qu'**IL** avait bien pu me trouver, mais me giflais intérieurement me disant que ça n'est pas avec ce genre de pensée que j'irai de l'avant.

Je devais être la plus belle aujourd'hui pour lui faire de l'effet. Je me dis qu'Alice aurai été la bienvenue, je ne lui en aurai pas voulu de jouer la Barbie avec moi ce matin.

Au bout d'une demi heure de bataille avec mes pauvres cheveux indomptables, je sortie enfin et me dépêchais de prendre les quelques vêtements que j'avais préparé durant ma nuit d'insomnie. J'en prenais très peu vue les recommandations strictes d'Alice, je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait prévue. Je me voyais dans d'interminables après-midi shoping dirigés par mon lutin adoré. En plus de ma peine d'avoir perdu son frère, de ma crainte des retrouvailles, Alice n'en rajouterai quand même pas avec ma hantise des galeries commerciales ?

Je soupirai un grand coup, à la la , elle ne changera jamais…

Une fois sortie de mes pensées je mettais dans mon sac les quelques vêtements en question, des affaires de toilettes, mon mp3 et quelques autres objets indispensables pour une ados qui part en voyage et allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je dois dire que j'étais très angoissée à l'idée de le revoir ,mon ventre était encore plus noué que d'habitude , mais aussi tellement pressé , son visage , son sourire tout de **LUI **m'avait tellement manqué. Son joli sourire en coin, sa moue boudeuse parfois, sa voix de velours …j'étais en train de me repasser dans ma tête pleins de merveilleux souvenirs quand mon père me tira de ma rêverie car il était l'heure de partir.

Après avoir chargé mon unique sac dans le coffre de la voiture du chef Swan, nous prîmes la direction de l'aéroport de Port Angeles.

Le trajet me parut durer une éternité, comme si le temps avait décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs, comme si j'avais besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux, les arbres recouverts de mousse, la brume du matin…à mon arrivée ici j'avais trouvé l'endroit trop vert. Mais aujourd'hui je réalisais que j'aimais Forks, cela vient sûrement du fait que ma vie avait basculé ici, que mon destin avait pris une autre direction. Le fait que je voulais rester dans cette ville venait sûrement du fait que je gardais l'espoir qu'**IL** revienne un jour. **LUI** et sa famille étaient déjà venu des années auparavant, alors peut-être qu'**IL** reviendrait dans quelques temps. Ces derniers temps, je divaguai, beaucoup, je passais mon temps à rêver, à être dans la lune, mais il faut dire que cela me faisait du bien, cela me permettait de m'échapper quelque peut de la réalité.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'aéroport. Je me dirigeais en direction d'un guichet mon enregistrement. Une fois mon billet acheté, je regardai le tableau qui affichait l'heure de mon vol lorsque l'annonce se fit entendre.

**« Les passagers du vol 512 à destination d'Ithaca sont priés de se rentre porte d'embarcation 6 . », **dis une voix féminine.

- **« Je crois que je dois y aller »,** dis-je .

- **« Oui, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte », **me dit Charlie le visage inquiet. Même si c'est lui qui avait pris la décision de ce voyage je pense qu'il n'était pas rassuré de voir sa fille unique partir seule rejoindre son ex petit ami pour recoller les morceaux .A cette instant j'étais encore plus fière que Charlie soit mon père.

- **« Prends soin de toi, soit prudente, ne parle pas aux inconnus … » **me dit-il comme si j'étais encore une toute petite fille.

- **« Papa! Je n'ai plus 10 ans je te rappelle .Ne t'en fait pas si un inconnu me propose des bonbons je refuserai »,** dis-je amusée. Charlie me fit un regard sévère, mais je voyais bien qu'il essayait de paraître sérieux mais qu'il avait autant envi que moi de rire à sa remarque.

**« Je t'appelle dès que je suis arrivée. Je…je voulais encore te remercier…, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que donnera ce voyage mais je te suis très reconnaissante de m'aider ».**

- **« N'est-ce pas ce qu'est censé faire un père ? » **Me demanda-t-il le regard plein de tendresse. **« Salut les Cullen de ma part, enfin presque tous… »**

- **« D'accord je n'y manquerai pas. Il faudra que j'appelle Jacob pour le prévenir de mon départ. » **

Je venais de me rappeler que mon meilleur ami allait sûrement s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir cette semaine et surtout qu'il allait être furieux contre moi que j'aille **LE **retrouver après toute cette histoire. Je mettais ce problème de côté dans un coin de ma tête pour y repenser plus tard à tête reposée.

- **« Je vais voir Billy cet après-midi, je lui dirai, tu n'auras qu'à téléphoner à Jacob quand tu seras installée et aussi à ton vieux père pour qu'il ne passe pas trop de nuits blanches ». **Il me prit dans ses bras maladroitement et m'embrassa le front.

**« Au revoir, bonne chance et à bientôt. Si tu as le moindre problème appelle moi .Je t'aime Bella. »**

Et c'est les larmes aux yeux que je lui répondis en le serrant plus fort.

- **« Prend soin de toi pendant mon absence, ne te laisse pas mourir de faim, mais fait attention à ce que tu manges. A bientôt, je t'aime aussi. » **

Je m'éloignais de Charlie en lui faisant des gestes de la main avant de rentrer dans le long couloir qui menait à mon avion. Ça est j'y étais, le point de non retour, ce soir je serai fixée sur ma situation, ce soir ma vie recommencerai ou prendrai totalement fin.

Une fois installée à bord, j'entendis le commandant nous informer du décollage. Je regardai par le hublot et voyais la ville de Port Angeles de plus en plus petite pour laisser place à un épais manteau de nuages cotonneux. Je mis mon MP3 sur mes oreilles, volume à fond et sélectionnai mes chansons préférées du moment. Il faut dire que bien que mes goûts musicaux n'aient pas changé, je m'étais ouverte à d'autres horizons, sûrement dû au fait de trop traîner avec des loups garou !

En tout cas maintenant j'aimai beaucoup la techno ou les sons électro, j'avais découvert aussi certains artistes à la mode de la chanson française. Les chansons sentimentales et les douces mélodies faisaient trop souffrir mon cœur dernièrement donc je les évitais, préférant les rythme entraînant .Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura le vol, à vrai dire je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention a ce qui m'entourai, je m'efforçais juste d'attendre.

- Une main sur mes épaules me fit sursauter, je retirai mes écouteurs et fit face à mon interlocutrice. **« Mademoiselle nous allons atterrir », **je devais tellement être perdue dans le rythme de ma musique que je n'avais même pas remarqué l'agitation autour de moi et les gens rangeaient leurs affaires.

Je remballais donc mon MP3 dans la poche de ma veste et me levais une fois l'avion posé.

Une fois descendue de l'oiseau de fer et arrivée dans le grand hall bondé de monde, je repérais la sortie et m'y rendais afin de trouver un taxi. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de monter à bord d'un véhicule et de donner l'adresse qui était inscrite sur le petit bout de papier qui était dans ma poche. La ville d'Ithaca était vraiment belle, je me voyais bien la visiter avec **LUI**, main dans la main …

Après 35 minutes de route, le chauffeur me tira de mes rêveries en me disant que nous étions arrivés, il s'engagea dans une petite allée de graviers blanc et me mena jusqu'au sommet de celui-ci. C'est à cet endroit précis que se trouvait une immense villa constituée de bois et de verre, une magnifique sculpture architecturale. Le chauffeur m'aida à prendre mes affaires et s'en alla en me souhaitant un bon séjour et j'espérai qu'il le serait. Je restais quelques minutes hébétée devant pareille merveille, malgré le fait qu'elle était similaire à quelques détails près à celle de Forks, j'étais toujours émerveillée par les goûts luxueux de ma famille.

D'ailleurs en parlant de famille pouvais-je toujours la considérer comme telle? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Leur départ avait créé un vide immense au fond de moi. Soudain, une autre idée me vint en tête. Et si je tombais nez à nez avec **LUI**, si c'est **LUI** qui ouvrait ? Non ! Ne pas penser à ça, foncer! Ne pas se laisser décourager par mon angoisse et ma timidité et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas fait tout ce voyage pour rien, je dois l'affronter .Et puis d'ailleurs n'étais-je pas venue pour **LE** voir ?

Soudain, je me dis que je devais sûrement être attendue et qu'il était même étonnant qu'Alice ne soit pas déjà venue à ma rencontre. Je m'avançais donc vers le perron de la demeure et sonnait.

Une fois …rien. Deux fois…rien. Trois fois …toujours pas âme qui vive.

Tout à coup je pris peur, et s'**IL** avait appris ma venue et qu'**IL** les avait fait déménager à nouveau, mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. J'essayais de me résonner, « mais non ne soit pas stupide Bella » me dis-je dans ma tête, « Alice ne t'aurait pas faite venir pour rien et t'aurai prévenu ». A cette pensée, mon cœur se calma, ça n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi de me faire des frayeurs pareilles .Connaissant la petite tornade qu'est Alice, elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver en sautillant comme à son habitude, car à en croire ce que Charlie m'avait dit, elle était impatiente de me revoir.

Je m'installais donc sur les marches d'escaliers pour attendre patiemment que mon petit lutin apparaisse .Ma tête se posa contre la rambarde et je fermai les yeux pour me reposer quelque peu. La nuit blanche que j'avais passée commençait peu à peu à me rattraper .C'est en divagant dans mes pensées que je me sentis partir au pays de Morphée…

Une légère brise me fit frissonner et je ne savais pas si j'étais toujours endormie ou éveillée.

Je sentis vaguement de l'agitation autour de moi mais n'y prêtais pas attention trop exténuée, j'avais envie de me réveiller mais mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. J'entendis des voix chuchoter une que je reconnus comme Alice et l'autre que je ne connaissais pas.

- **« C'est Isabella ? », **demanda la voix masculine inconnue.

-**« Bella, oui c'est bien elle, son vol a eu de l'avance visiblement, elle n'aurait pas dû être là avant une bonne heure. Elle doit être épuisée, vient nous allons la monter dans ma chambre qu'elle se repose », **dis mon amie.

Je sentis mon corps quitter le sol et des bras frais m'entourer, je me lovais contre la personne me portant, cette sensation était si agréable, cela me rappelait lorsqu'**IL** me serrait contre **LUI **.Je sentis mon corps toucher une surface douce et molle, j'en déduis que j'étais sur un lit, puis on remonta une couverture sur moi. Je savais qu'Alice était là, je ne craignais rien, je pouvais me laisser aller et dormir, à mon réveil je devrais être en forme pour affronter la réalité…

**Voilà mon chapitre 3 achevé , alors ? Ça vous plais ?**

**A suivre la nouvelle rencontre de Bella qui tiendra une place importante dans cette fiction, mais aussi les retrouvailles avec Edward et le début de son calvaire …vous verrez bien !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles et Nouvelle r

**Dans ce chapitre j'y inclus un nouveaux vampire , Gabriel, il aura une place importante dans ma fiction . Physiquement il l'a été inspiré par romeo un nouveau membre de mon groupe préféré « cinéma bizarre » , si vous voulez aller voir sur google en tapant « romeo cinéma bizarre » vous tomberez sur une photo d'un beau goss aux cheveux mis long noir .**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire et m'encourage . Demain je me penche sur le chapire 5 j'en profite pendant mes jours de repos . Gros bisous**

**Caro30 : Oui je crois bien que Charlie a une dents contre Edward lol **

**Pour le calvaire d'Ed ce sera dans la suite a+**

**Noemie: voila la suite ! Le mystérieux inconnu fait apparition dans ce chapitre mais tu en sauras plus sur les suivants .Ravie que ma fic te plaise , merci beaucoup.**

**Lady-C4t : merci beaucoup pour ta review, voila la suite ! J'espère que tu serras toujours aussi enthousiaste. bisous**

**Charlotte : merci , moi aussi pour le moment je suis contente de ce que j'ai écrit même si je débute.**

**Pipelette: ah ah pour le taxi mystère , mystère . Tanya ? Pourquoi pas …mais pas de suite.**

**Aude77: oui son vol a eu de l'avance sinon ça aurai été louche notre voyante préféré n'aurait pas pu louper ça lol voila la suite ! **

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles et Nouvelle rencontre **

Je me réveillais peu à peu, en gémissant et m'étirant. Vue le contexte, j'aurai dû avoir du mal à dormir mais au contraire j'avais dormi comme un bébé. Soudain, je me redressai dans le lit où j'étais, sûrement un peut trop vite car la tête me tourna.

La nuit commençai à tomber, laissant une lueur timide pénétrer à travers la baie vitrée qui était en face de moi, le crépuscule était à son apogée. Il laissait le jour s'évanouir et une nouvelle nuit commencer, c'était **Son **moment préféré.

Je laissais mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre et balayais la pièce du regard. Un feu crépitait dans une immense cheminée en pierres anciennes. Alice avait sûrement eu peur que je prenne froid car pour eux la chaleur n'était en aucun cas indispensable.

La chambre de mon amie était à mon grand étonnement très sobre, les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier bleu pastel et de quelques cadres représentant des peintures abstraites. Les meubles semblaient être de qualité mais n'étaient pas trop exubérants arborant une teinte blanc cassé…seul le lit était à l'image de mon lutin. Une immense structure à baldaquin recouvert de voilages et mousselines qui tombait élégamment des deux côtés, mais je dois avouer que cela donnait un charme à la pièce.

J'étais toujours dans la contemplation de la chambre lorsqu'un mouvement dans un coin sombre de la pièce attira mon attention …

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Avais-je rêvé ? Je décidais donc de vérifier par moi-même.

- **« Alice ? …», **aucune réponse.

- **« Edward ? », SON **nom n'avait été qu'un murmure dans ma bouche. Mais personne ne répondait.

- **« Bonjour, Isabella »** une brise glacée puis un geste brusque juste à coté de moi me fît sursauter. Un jeune homme aux cheveux mi long noir comme l'abîme était accroupi au bout de mon lit et me fixait de ses pupilles noires, dents dévoilées.

Sa position ressemblait plus à celle d'un animal prêt à attaquer qu'à un humain. Je pris peur et me reculais instinctivement contre la tête de lit en repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

- **« N'ai pas peur je ne vais pas te faire de mal », **dit-il en tendant une main vers moi.

- **« Alice !!!!!!!!!!!!! », **fut la seule chose que je réussis à hurler et qui me passa en tête.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt à la volée sur mon amie qui se posta à mon côté en position offensive.

- **« Gabriel ? », **dit-elle le sourcil relevé.

- **« Je n'ai rien fait ! »,** dis le jeune homme en face de nous, **« Je l'ai salué et elle a hurlé ».**

- **« Que faisais-tu dans sa chambre ? Je croyais que tu étais allé chasser? »**

l'interrogeât Alice.

- **« J'étais allé chasser mais en revenant je l'ai entendu se réveiller, j'ai donc décidé de venir me présenter, tu comprends, j'ai tellement entendu parler d'Isabella que… »**

- **« Je préfère Bella », **dis-je timide.

- **« Oh, oui, pardon je suis incorrigible. J'avais oublié que tu préférai ce surnom, bien que je trouve Isabella très jolie … »**

- **« Gabriel, termine ta phrase s'il te plaît »**, le coupa Alice avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer.

- **« Pardon, je disais donc que j'étais venu me présenter quand Isa.., quand Bella s'est mise à hurler ton nom »,** puis il ajouta, **« je ne comptai pas la manger, bien qu'elle sente divinement bon ».**

A cette pensée je me mis à rougir, je n'arrivai jamais à m'habituer au fait que je sois si « appétissante ».Tous les vampires que j'avais croisé ces derniers temps m'avaient complimentée sur mon odeur délicieuse et je ne sais pas vraiment comment je devais le prendre.

- Alice soupira et reprit une position plus humaine **« Ok » **dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers moi et sans que j'ai le temps de m'en rendre compte, elle m'avait plaqué sur le lit et picorai mon visage de bisous, **« Oh Bella ! Je suis si contente de te voir tu m'as tellement manqué petite sœur ! ».**

- **« Aaa…lice…j'é…é…toufe!!! », **fut la seule chose que je réussis à articuler, elle avait beau être très petite mais elle faisait son poids tout de même.

Elle se redressa et me laissa m'assoir, me prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. **« Bella, comment vas-tu ? », **sa phrase était beaucoup plus que de la simple politesse, je dirai même qu'elle était lourde de sens.

Ma seule réponse fut de me jeter dans ses bras en la serrant de toutes mes forces et en pleurant tant j'étais heureuse de la voir. Ma meilleure amie m'avait tellement manqué, ça faisait un bien fou d'entendre à nouveau la douce mélodie qu'était sa voix. Elle caressa mon dos en y faisant des petits cercles et quand je fus calmé je lui répondis.

- **« A moi aussi tu m'as tellement manqué, ça fait du bien de te voir »,** dis-je.

Le jeune homme restait toujours au bout du lit à nous regarder, il avait l'air mal à l'aise et portait souvent son attention sur ses pieds. C'est quelqu'un qui se racla la gorges qui me sortie de mes pensées.

- **« Rhum…rhum… »**

- **« Ah oui pardon, Bella je te présente Gabriel, un ami qui est en visite chez nous. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne mange pas les jeunes filles en détresse comme toi, il est comme nous tu peux décompresser »,** dit mon amie avec ironie.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main.

- **« Bonjour je m'appelle Gabriel et effectivement je ne voulais pas te manger mais juste me présenter tout à l'heure »**, puis lui et le lutin éclatèrent de rire.

- **« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » **dis-je boudeuse en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. **« Si tu avais vu la couleur de ses yeux Alice toi aussi tu auras eu peur à ma place »,** rajoutai-je.

- **« Ah oui ? Et de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? » **Demanda mon amie en se tournant vers l'intéressé. J'allais répondre quand celui-ci nous coupa.

- **« Bella souhaiterai peut-être se rafraîchir et se nourrir avant le retour de tu sais qui. »** affirma-t-il.

- **« Tu as raison. Bella la salle de bain est sur ta gauche, nous t'attendons en bas dans la cuisine », **elle me fit un sourire et se dirigeait vers la porte accompagnée de son ami, avant que celle-ci ne se referme, je l'appelais.

- **« heu…Alice…quand tu dis nous …enfin je veux dire… »,** je n'eu pas le temps de terminer qu'elle passa sa tête par l'ouverture puis chuchota, **« IL est parti chasser et n'est pas au courant de ta venue. Cela nous laisse l'effet de surprise, par contre toute la famille est en bas ne voulant pas troubler ton sommeil.**

**Ils t'attendent avec impatience, ne soit pas trop longue »**, puis elle referma la porte.

Je prenais donc quelques affaires dans mon sac et me dirigeais vers la porte où se trouvait la salle de bain. La pièce était immense, bien plus grande que ma chambre à Forks. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de marbre blanc, il y avait une baignoire ancienne doré dans le coin de la pièce, deux vasques en forme de feuilles dorées également et une douche sans paroi au milieu de la pièce. La salle de bain était digne des plus beaux palaces. Des draps de bain étaient disposés sur une petite étagère, je m'apprêtais à en prendre un lorsque je vis que sur celui disposé au dessus de la pile était brodé « Bella », d'une écriture fine et majestueuse. Je levais les yeux au ciel, Alice ne changera jamais mais je reconnaissais que c'était une petite marque d'attention très gentille. Je me mettais sous la douche et fis couler l'eau chaude, cela me détendis, je restai ainsi un petit moment puis me dépêchais en repensant que ma famille m'attendait à l'étage du bas. J'enfilais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers l'escalier pour les rejoindre, celui-ci, ainsi que la balustrade était entièrement en verre. Je dois avouer que c'était impressionnant, cela donnait l'impression de marcher dans le vide mais c'était aussi très beau et moderne, je reconnaissais bien là les goûts d'Esmé.

J'entendais des voix et des rires s'échapper d'une pièce qui devait être la cuisine vue la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Je soufflais un bon coup et pénétrais dans la pièce ou 7 vampires m'attendaient de pieds fermes. La cuisine était tout aussi impressionnante que celle de Forks très vaste et très moderne, de couleur noir et blanche. Ils étaient tous là, enfin presque tous. Esmé et Carlisle un sourire radieux sur le visage, Emmett n'osait pas lever les yeux, Alice me faisait un clin d'œil, enlacée par un Jasper qui semblait tendu.

Gabriel était à coté d'eux accoudé au plan de travail et Rosalie était un peut en retrait avec un regard, désolé ?

Ceux sont les parents qui vinrent en premier m'enlacer.

- **« Bella, nous sommes si heureux de te voir, tu nous as tant manqué ». **Je les serrais dans mes bras, je n'avais pas envie de leur en vouloir ou de leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, bien que j'avais été en colère contre eux je me disais que s'ils étaient partis ainsi c'est que peut être ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, enfin du moins c'est-ce que j'espérais. De plus je leur étais reconnaissante de me laisser venir ici pour récupérer leur fils.

Emmett regardait ses pieds et semblait mal à l'aise, comme un petit garçon qui à fait une grosse bêtise.

- **« Emmett », **l'appelai-je. Il releva les yeux vers moi avec un regard rempli de tristesse. J'ouvris grand mes bras et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il s'y jette me faisant reculer de trois mètres et me serrer très fort. **« Oh, petite sœur, ma petite catastrophe ambulante préférée si tu savais comme je suis désolé, tu m'as tant manqué je ne voulais pas te laisser mais il n'a rien voulu entendre ».** Il semblait si désolé et si triste de ce qui c'était passé que je ne pus retenir une larme qui perla sur ma joue.

- **« Tu m'a manqué aussi grand frère ». **Rosalie resta en retrait, je m'avançais donc vers elle et lui tendis la main. Tous les regards se posèrent sur nous, elle resta droite comme un « i » et ne bougeât pas et quand je n'y croyais plus elle me la saisit et me dit « bienvenue Bella ».

J'étais très étonnée du courage qui m'habitait à cet instant, nous n'avions jamais été très amies, bien au contraire, elle me détestait mais je dois avouer que j'étais contente de la voir et j'avais eu envie de faire un pas vers elle.

Jasper était resté derrière Alice, je me dirigeais vers lui et était étonnée d'être aussi à l'aise, moi qui d'habitude étais très réservée. Il baissa les yeux, il s'en voulait et je le sentais. Je fis un clin d'œil à Alice qui s'écarta de lui, il releva les yeux et me fit un sourire timide. Je m'approchais de lui me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchotait « ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Même les meilleurs font parfois des erreurs », un sourire illumina son visage et il me serra contre lui mais me relâcha vite n'ayant pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de contact avec les humains.

- **« Bella je t'ai préparé des lasagnes, Alice m'a informé que c'est ton plat préféré, j'espère qu'elles seront bonnes comme je n'ai pas pu goûter avant »,** me dit Esmé.

- **« Je suis sûre qu'elles seront excellentes Esmé, vous êtes la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse », **et je ne disais pas ça pour lui faire plaisir, elle était effectivement un cordon bleu. Elle était pour moi une seconde mère aimante et très attentionnée, elle cherchait toujours à faire plaisir aux gens qu'elle aime.

Je m'attablais donc et commençais à manger, seule mon petit lutin était restée à mes côtés.

- **« Ça les touche beaucoup que tu ais acceptée de venir après ce qu'il s'est passé. Évidemment tout le monde sait que tu es surtout venue pour t'expliquer avec LUI, mais ils sont si heureux de te voir »,** puis elle reprit **« ****On**** est si heureux de te voir. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cela a été douloureux de partir sans un au revoir, de te laisser seule, t'abandonner comme si tu ne comptais pas alors qu'au fond, on sait tous que tu as changée notre vie. De part ton humanité tu as apporté ta joie, ta sensibilité, ta fragilité, ta joie de vivre… »**, elle soupira et repris, **« IL a eu tors de penser que tu l'oublierais, que tu tournerais la page, il a été égoïste de nous forcer à partir, il nous a convaincu que c'était le mieux à faire pour toi, mais au fond de nous, nous savions tous que votre amour était beaucoup plus puissant et qu'un éloignement ne servirait qu'à amplifier votre attachement.**

**On lui en a tous voulu, aujourd'hui encore je lui parle à peine, IL n'est presque jamais là de toute façon. Si tu savais à quel point je l'ai détesté qu'il ne me laisse même pas te serrer contre moi encore une fois, ni te dire à quel point ton amitié compte pour moi. Emmett a failli se battre avec LUI d'avoir perdu une petite sœur et Esmé était effondrée d'avoir perdu une fille. Car oui, c'est ce que tu es pour nous, un membre à part entière de notre famille »**, si elle avait pu pleurer à cet instant, elle serait en larmes. Je me levais donc de ma chaise et allais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. A cet instant, j'étais sûre d'une chose les Cullen m'aimaient et étaient partie contre leur grés, ils avaient simplement dû suivre leur fils. Mon cœur était débarrassé d'un poids immense.

- **« Je t'aime Alice »,** fut la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner.

Alors elle me serra encore plus en me disant qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Ce geste me donna encore plus de courage, je savais que si ce soir **IL** ne voulait plus de moi, j'avais tout de même une famille qui tenait à moi. Soudain je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que j'appelle mon père, Alice me tendit son portable.

- **« Je t'ai vu l'appeler », **me dit-elle avec malice. Elle pensait toujours à tout et je dois avouer que c'était souvent bien utile. Je composais le numéro, au bout de trois tonalités, il décrochât enfin.

- **« Allo ? ».**

- **« Char…papa c'est moi, je t'appelle pour te dire que je suis bien arrivée. Désolé pour le retard, je me suis endormie et je viens de me réveiller »**.

- **« Ça n'est rien Bella. Tout va bien ? Enfin je veux dire IL est là ? »**, Je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- **« Non il ne va pas tarder. Oui ça va, Alice est à coté. Je vais te laisser, je te rappellerai plus tard, je voulais juste que tu puisses dormir tranquille ce soir. Prend soin de toi. »**

- **« Toi aussi chérie à bientôt »**, puis il raccrochait.

- **« Au fait Alice qui est ce …Gabriel ? ». **Je faisais allusion au garçon qui se trouvait dans ma chambre à mon réveil, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en parler et le moment s'y prêtait. Il faut dire qu'il m'avait fait une drôle d'impression, imaginez vous réveiller avec un vampire accroupi en face de vous, les yeux noir et les dents dévoilées, rien que d'y penser cela me donnait la chair de poule.

- **« Et bien il a rejoint il y a quelques mois le clan Dénali, tu sais nos amis d'Alaska ? », **j'acquiesçai, **« nous avons fait sa rencontre après notre départ de Forks car nous sommes allés passer deux jours là-bas et il a décidé de nous rendre visite à son tour. Il est végétarien comme nous, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, il est très gentil, il s'entend bien avec toute la famille, je suis sûre que quand tu lui parleras, tu deviendras amie avec, très amie même »**, rajouta-t-elle.

- **« Tu l'as vu ? », **demandais-je curieuse. Elle ne répondit pas, préférant changer de sujet. Je n'insistais pas sachant que tôt ou tard connaissant la pipelette qu'elle est elle cracherait le morceau. **« Et bien en tout cas, il m'a fichu une de ses trouille, il avait les yeux si noir... »**

**- « Pourtant il venait de chasser … », **se dit-elle plus pour elle-même, puis soudain son visage passa à la surprise quand elle reprit **« Tu sais Bella il n'y a pas que ton sang qui est attirant, enfin je veux dire pour un vampire masculin ».**

**- « Quoi ? », **je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle sous entendait. Mon amie n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

- **« Tu sais quand même que ton père a fait un sacré effort pour te laisser venir, j'ai dû le convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire, j'ai été égoïste c'était aussi pour te revoir. Mais je ne regrette pas ».**

- **« Tu as eu raison Alice, vous revoir me fait du bien. Mais en priorité il faut que je parle avec LUI, j'en ai besoin, je ne peux continuer sans LUI. »**

-** « Bella depuis son départ, il s'est coupé du monde, il a mal vécu votre séparation, on a du mal à parler avec LUI, il s'énerve dés qu'on t'évoque. »**

N'était ce pas **LUI** qui était parti, m'abandonnant sans se retourner ?

J'allais répliquer que c'était plutôt moi qui avait mal vécu notre séparation et que c'était à moi de m'énerver dès qu'on l'évoquait quand le visage de ma meilleure amie se figeât. Je crus percevoir dans un souffle à peine audible **« Le voilà »,** lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant.

Je levais les yeux et **IL** était là devant moi, le regard noir et les traits sévères.

**IL** était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, j'avais envie de lui sauter au coup et lui montrer mon amour mais sa position m'en dissuadais. Avais-je à cet instant le minimum d'instinct de survie ?

**IL** était debout, les bras le long du corps, les points serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Je savais que lorsqu'il arborait cette position c'est qu'il était hors de lui.

J'avais peur, il m'en voulait, j'avais envie de me terrer dans un trou de souris.

Ces mots confirmèrent mes pensées, il n'en dit que 5 qui suffirent à m'anéantir.

- **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? », **il avait dit cela avec tant de sévérité et de fureur que mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine, j'avais beau mettre ma main sur celle-ci, rien à faire il ne voulait pas se calmer. Je regrettais à cette instant d'avoir accepté ce voyage, de faire éruption dans sa nouvelle vie, il avait tourné la page, c'était évident quoi qu'en dise Alice.

J'avais l'impression de manquer d'air, je suffoquais même, j'avais chaud, puis froid. Puis tout arriva très vite, je me vois me lever faire un pas en arrière, puis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je sombrais….

**Voili voilou . Alors la suite vous plais toujours autant ?**

**En tout cas moi je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ma fiction, ça fait un moment que des histoires germes dans ma tête et sa fait du bien de les mettre sur papier .**

**Dans le prochain l'explication avec Edward ….**

**A vos review c'est ma motivation pour écrire !**


	6. Chapter 5 explications

**Aude77 : Edward va te sembler encore plus méchant alors dans ce chapitre , mais par la suite j'ai mis un pov Edward pour justifier sa réaction . Je préfères les retrouvailles plus tardives ça donnera un peut de piment et pis sinon ma fiction tomberai à l'eau . **

**Caro30 : Oui c'est vrai Bella est une pauvre petite chose …mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est l'ancienne Bella. Elle va reprendre du poil de la bête par la suite et faire tourner Ed en bourrique ha ha ha je suis sadique ! Merci tu me fait beaucoup rire.**

**Dawn: Voila l'explication tant attendu . Gabriel parait louche mais va s'avéré un grand ami de Bella et peut être plus je n'ai pas décidé , ce qui est sure c'est que Ed va être très jaloux dans cette fiction!**

**Alia : voila la suite je pense que tu vas trouver confirmation que parfois Ed est con ! Et non les vampires ne sont pas parfait , notre héroïne va s'en rendre compte.**

**Aiko: ravie que sa te plaise voila la suite .**

**Charlotte: la suite , la suite ! La voila , la voila! Encore merci pour ton enthousiasme je prend plaisir a lire tes reviews . Pour Gabriel je réca pèpète : je me suis inspiré d'un membre de mon groupe préféré entre autre c'est romeo de « cinéma bizarre » si tu cherches sur google tu trouveras une photo d'un beau mec au cheveux mis long noir.**

**MselleMiya: voila la suite ! Oué defois les avions ont de l'avance si il n'y a pas trop de feux rouges dans le ciel lol non en fait je cherchait un moyen pour que Alice soit pas là et que Bella se soit endormi quand ils arrivent donc voila. **

**Je laisse planer le mystère sur la relation Bella -Gabriel car je ne suis pas sur encore de la tournure à donner . merci**

**Chapitre 5 : Explication**

Ce sont des cries et un bruit de verre brisés qui me réveillèrent .

- **« Tu n'aurais jamais dû la faire venir ici , Alice , tu n'en avait pas le droit ! »**

- **« Pas le droit ? PAS LE DROIT ?!?! Mais tu te moques de qui Edward ? Toi peut être que tu avais le droit de partir comme ça , après tout ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous . Tu avais le droit de l'abandonner en pleine foret la laissant seule le cœur brisé , lui disant toutes ses choses affreuses ? Tu avais le droit de nous la prendre , de nous forcer nous aussi a l'abandonner ? » **, mon amie semblait réellement triste et hors d'elle .

- **« Tu n'étais pas là , tu ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé . Mêles toi de tes affaires ! »**

- **« Ce n'est pas toi qui a eu Charlie au téléphone , moi si ! Il m'a tout raconté , parlé de l'état second dans lequel ils ont retrouvé Bella plusieurs heures plus tard en pleine nuit , apeuré , affolée et en larmes ».** Il y eu un temps de pause , je ne savait pas si je devait bouger ou resté là . J'était assise sur le canapé du salon , la maison semblait vide , ma famille avait sûrement voulu nous laissé de l'intimité .

- **« C'était la meilleure solution et tu le sais très bien , encore quelques temps et tout aurai été mieux. Elle aurait repris sa vie , elle m'aurai oublié ».**

- **« Tu ne t'ai pas dit que peut être elle t'aimais trop ? Qu'elle ne pouvait t'oublier ? Qu'elle se laisserai mourir si tu partais ? Mais non Edward le bon vampire sans reproche que tu es est tellement égoïste qu'il n'a pensé qu'a lui . Regardes la voyons , tu lie de la joie sur son visage ? Moi pas! ».**

- **« Je ne te permet pas de me juger. Cette histoire est entre Bella et moi ! ».**

- **« Alors tu aurai du y réfléchir avant de la faire entrer dans nos vie ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Edward Cullen , je me demande encore pourquoi elle veut autant de toi ! »**

**- « Des le début notre histoire n'avait aucun sens , un monstre comme moi et une humaine , quelle ironie. Je n'aurait jamais du rentrer dans sa vie , j'ai été faible , je le sait. Je n'aurait pas du revenir lors de mon premier départ et tout le monde vivrai heureux dans le meilleur des mondes! . Tout le monde enfin presque… ».**

Je décidait qu'il était temps d'intervenir , qu'il fallait que j'empêche la fratrie de se déchirer par ma faute et m'avançai jusqu'au montant de la porte de la cuisine. Alice me remarqua à l'instant car elle était face à moi . Edward se retourna brusquement le regard noir et les traits déformés par la colère .

- **« Et bien comme Bella est réveillée je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot »** , dit Alice un sourire amer sur les lèvres puis ajouta

**« Puisque cette histoire ne me regarde pas , je vais vous laissé parler tout les deux et taches de ne pas penser qu'a toi cette fois ». **Elle passa devant moi , embrassa ma joue , me chuchota **« IL ne te mérite pas ma chérie » **et disparu aussitôt vers l'étage du dessus .

- **« Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde!!! », **cria Edward aussitôt sa sœur partie .

- **« CRETIN DE PROPRIETAIRE DE VOLVO!!!! » **hurla-t-elle avant de claquer si fort la porte de sa chambre que les mures tremblèrent .

Je m'avançai tremblante vers **LUI** , il était la debout , bel Adonis. Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez , signe que la conversation n'allait pas me plaire, en général il faisait ce geste juste avant de me reprocher quelque chose. Je décidait de me lancer .

- **« Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Alice, ce n'est pas sa faute »,** ajoutai-je .

- **« Elle savait très bien que ça nous mènerai dans cette situation , dans cette impasse . Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire de cachotterie et de monter ce petit complot dans mon dos. Elle sait que j'en souffre … »** je le coupai net .

- **« Je ne pense pas que tu connaisse le réel sens du mot souffrir Edward » **, lâchai-je amère.

- **« Bella ne me rend pas les choses plus compliqué s'il te plais . Alice a eu une mauvaise idée , tu n'aurais jamais du venir » .**

Il disait cela d'une façon si détaché que je peinait à reconnaître le Edward qui avait pris mon cœur et m'avait comblé de joie quelques mois plus tôt .

Il était si distant , si froid , cela me fit mal au cœur , je portait ma main à ma poitrine instinctivement, mais mon cœur était déjà morts .

- **« Je me rappel mot pour mots ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu es partie. Ses mots je les repasses et repasses dans ma tête chaque jours et chaque nuits depuis ton départ , alors tu ne peut pas resté là en face de moi et me dire tout ça aussi froidement , ça ne représente rien tout ce que l'on a vécu ? »**

- **« S'il te plais… » **, **SA** voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- **« Je suis venu pour une chose et je vais le faire, tu vas m'écouter et après je rentrerai chez moi »**, j'était envahi d'une vague de courage et remerciait Jasper intérieurement qui devait y être pour quelque chose . **« Ma vie sans toi n'est rien , elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu… »**, il m'interrompit .

- **« Bella , partir était la meilleur solution , pour toi comme pour moi . Tu es humaine et moi vampire , nous ne sommes pas fait pour être uni . Parfois les différences font la force d'un couples mais lorsque ses différences sont trop importantes elles le sépare »**, il me brisai le cœur , il avait l'air si détaché à cette situation , à croire que sa n'était pas lui qui m'avait avouer ne plus pouvoir passer une minute loin de moi il y a encore un an . Je m'était avancé vers lui , tremblante retenant mes sanglots et mon chagrin qui ne demandait juste qu'à se déverser .

- **« Ne dis pas sa , je t'en prie . Dis moi , que tu n'as pas été heureux avec moi , dis moi que tout ça n'était qu'un amusement ? Je me refuse de croire que tu ne m'a pas aimé , je refuse de croire que tout cela n'ai été qu'une distraction . Lorsque tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, lorsque tu me prenais dans tes bras chaque soir , lorsque tu m'a promis de resté avec moi toute la vie ,dis moi que tout était faut , que tu simulais. Oses me dire que lorsque tu frissonnais à mon contact cela n'était qu'illusion »** les larmes traîtresses avaient commencé à perler sur mes joues , je le regardait immobile , sans réaction . La colère et la tristesse ravagèrent mon corps déjà trop meurtrie par cette situation . J'avais envi de le toucher , le serrer contre moi , l'embrasser le supplier de me reprendre et si c'était le seul moyen alors je n'avais pas le choix . Je mis ma main sur son torse et le poussait légèrement pour le plaquer contre le mure , il se laissa faire tel un pantin .

Je me plaquait contre lui , l'entourai de mes bras et embrassait son coup , c'était si bon de le sentir contre moi à nouveau , sa peau dure et froide m'avait tellement manqué , son odeur si enivrante …

Il restait là tout droit sans bouger et ne me rendis pas mon étreinte **« Je t'en supplie , Edward …reprends moi , je ne vaut rien sans toi , ma vie n'a pas de sens . Mords moi , prends mon âme ,je n'en veut pas , mon corps , mon sang , mon être entier t'appartiens si cela peut te ramener auprès de moi »**, je sanglotai de plus belle , **« Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine si tu n'y est pas , mon cœur ne survivra pas si tu t'éloignes encore de moi , mon amour je t'en prie, ne me fait pas ça »**, il desserra mes bras de lui et me repoussa lentement sans dire mot, à cette instant j'avais l'impression d'être une moins que rien , que je le répugnait . Mais à quoi m'étai-je attendu moi « stupide petite humaine fragile » , bien sûr que je n'était pas asse bien pour lui , il méritait d'avoir une vampire somptueuse à ses coté . La vérité bien qu'affreuse pour moi venait de s'afficher dans mon esprit , Edward ne m'aimait plus , il avait réellement tourné la page, il ne voulait plus de moi , ma vie allait continuer sans lui et sa je ne pouvait le supporter , je préférai mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui car moi j'était éperdument amoureuse de lui. **« Ne fais pas ça… » **lui murmurai-je , mais je savait très bien qu'il entendrai . Son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression, il n'affichait aucune tristesse , ses yeux bien qu'ils ai repris cette couleur ambré si cher à mon cœur n'exprimaient que du vide .

**« Où est passé l'homme que j'ai tant aimé , je ne le reconnaît plus en toi , tu m'avait souvent repoussé lorsque l'on était trop proche et je pensait que c'était pour ne pas franchir les limites pour ma sécurité mais je vient de m'apercevoir que je m'était trompé .**

**Là alors que tu es partie il y a un mois , je me jette dans tes bras et tu me repousses à nouveau alors d'accord j'ai compris , tu ne m'aime plus , tu ne m'a sûrement jamais aimé , j'aurai du te croire . J'aurai souhaité être à la hauteur et si tu m'avais laissé un peut plus de temps je suis persuadé que j'aurai réussi à te rendre heureux , n'as-tu pas du temps à revendre ? Moi je n'ai pas ta chance , mon temps sur cette terre m'es compté…Je…je regrette vraiment d'être venu te déranger dans ta nouvelle vie , visiblement tu es mieux sans moi . Après tout à quoi je m'attendais ? Je ne suis qu'une insignifiante petite humaine… »** ma dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure . J'avais décidé de ne plus le supplier de partir , je venait de faire une énorme erreur , venir ici , mais qu'Est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ?

Je décidait donc de terminer la conversation qui était visiblement à sens unique et de partir des le lendemain matin pour Forks je crois que c'est que j'avais de mieux à faire .

- **« Alice a bien eu tors , non pas pour ce voyage j'en assumes la responsabilité , mais apparemment cette séparation n'a pas été aussi dure pour toi que pour moi , je ne vais pas te blâmer pour autant , j'avoue même te comprendre . Alors pardonne moi mon intrusion , je vais me retirer maintenant et partir des demain c'est le mieux à faire . Tu ne me reverra plus , je ne reviendrai pas . Vie ta vie , je ne m'en mêlerai plus , ce serra comme si je n'avait jamais existée »**. J'avais employé les mêmes mots qu'il m'avait dis un mois auparavant , finalement ils décrivaient bien la situation , il avait été plus lucide que moi. Je me retournai donc et commençai à partir , quand je l'entendis murmurer d'une voix torturé mon prénom mais ne me retournai pas . Je l'avais fait culpabilisé et je n'en voulais pas de ses remords , si **LUI** était heureux alors tant mieux, je ne devais pas continuer à l'étouffer avec mes sentiments qui visiblement n'étaient pas partagés.

Je me retournais donc et partis en direction des escalier , plus vite arrivé en haut , plus vite je préparerai mes affaires et pourrai partir . Ma poisse naturel en décida autrement , je me prie le pied dans la première marche ce qui me fit hurler de douleur , je m'affalait dans les escalier et toute la peine et toute la douleur que je ressentait ressorti en lourd sanglots joint d'une pluie de larmes .

**« Saloperie de faiblesse humaine! » **dis je quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je me retournai et le vit à croupi face à moi , le regard triste . Je me dégageait des ses main et lui hurlai **« NE ME TOUCHES PAS EDWARD ! Je ne veut pas de ta pitié …», **avait je murmuré .Non mais pour qui se prenait t'il , il pouvait se jouer de mes sentiments ,avoir joué avec moi et l'instant d'après faire comme si de rien n'était ? Certainement pas.

Gabriel apparu prés de nous en quelques secondes et regarda Edward d'une manière peut amicale.

- **« Laisses , je vais m'occuper d'elle à présent » ,**dit il en me soulevant dans ses bras.

- **« c'est à moi de le faire! » **dit Edward méchamment .

- **« Plus maintenant il me semble , Bella préfère tu que se soit moi qui te remonte dans la chambre ? »** ,me demanda-t-il avec une voix douce .

- **« Oui , s'il te plais », **je n'avais pus que murmurer cela . A cet instant je préférai mille fois que se soit l'ami d'Alice qui me porte que **LUI ,**elle m'avait dis que je pouvais lui faire confiance alors ce soir j'écouterai ma meilleure amie .Je me sentait si mal , je ne comprenais plus rien . Enfin plutôt si j'avais tout compris et c'était encore pire que d'ignorer . Charlie avait eu tors , mieux vaut vivre dans l'ignorance et l'espoir toute sa vie que de vivre dans la vérité et le désespoir, je l'avait appris ce jour à mes dépends .

Gabriel me monta à l'étage et me déposa sur un lit que je ne connaissait pas mais ne m'en formalisait pas j'était trop mal pour me soucier de ce détail insignifiant. Il répondit à ma remarque et je me demandait si il lisait dans mes pensées .

- **« Je t'ai mis dans ma chambre Alice ne se sent pas très bien , a vrai dire c'est une vrai furie ! J'ai pensé que tu serai plus au calme dans ma chambre et puis **

**étant le seule célibataire je n'ai pas besoin de l'intimité qu'Alice a avec Jasper . Tu peux t'y installer cela ne me gène nullement . Enfin il y a bien une autre chambre mais je doute fort que tu veuilles être dans SA chambre » **dit il.

**« Merci » **dis je quand mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle . Il vint à moi en un clignement de paupière , me pris dans ses bras et me berça. Je voulais me dégager de son étreinte le trouvant un peut trop proche car après tout je ne savait rien de lui mais il me serra plus fort et me berça en me murmurant des mots doux et rassurants .

**« chute Bella , calmes toi . Je prendrai soin de toi ,ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bientôt mieux , il ne te mérite pas, allez ma belle ça va passer… »** , je sanglotait toujours mais avoir une présence aussi réconfortante me faisait du bien , Gabriel semblait être très attentionné et quelqu'un de sympathique.

- **« Jasper , aides moi …aides la…»** murmura-t-il et une vague de calme et de bien être envahi la pièce et détendit tout mes membres , je sentait la fatigue arrivé alors qu'il me berçai toujours , je m'endormis dans ses bras fort , dures et froids mais à la fois si réconfortants ….

**Pov Edward **

J'était rentré de ma chasse et en arrivant a l'orée du bois prés de la villa son odeur m'avait frappée de plein fouet, non se n'était pas possible , **ELLE** ne pouvait être là.

Je m'était alors précipité a l'intérieur d'où le parfum exquis s'échappait et l'avait vu là , assise sur un tabouret de la cuisine . Ses yeux c'était écarquillé alors qu'elle me dévisageait d'une façon que je n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle . J'vais été stupide , j'avais laissé ma colère envers la trahison de ma sœur prendre le dessus et avait dit 5 mots qui affolèrent son cœur et la fis perdre connaissance . J'était entrain de me battre vocalement avec Alice lorsqu'elle fit son apparition sur le pat de la porte , pourtant ma colère ne disparu pas pour autant, je me sentait trahi.

Elle était là , mon amour , ma joie de vivre , ma faiblesse aussi… Bella se tenait devant mes yeux je n'en revenais pas. Cela faisait un mois que je ne l'avais pas vu et son absence ne l'avait rendu que plus belle , plus désirable…

Elle était venu dans le but de me supplier de la reprendre alors qu'en fait ça aurai été à moi de la supplier de me pardonner de lui avoir fait tant de mal , d'avoir été si stupide, si égoïste . En effet Alice avait raison , même si à l'origine cela n'était pas mon but mon départ avait visiblement causé beaucoup de dégât dans sa vie , elle était bouleversé je le voyait dans ses yeux et à sa façon de trembler . J'était aussi persuadé qu'avec le temps elle aurai fini pas oublier ou que sa douleur se serai atténué ,pas la mienne…mais apparemment le temps en avait décidé autrement et le sort voulait s'acharner sur nous .

J'en voulait énormément à ma sœur , elle n'avait pas respecté notre accord qui était de se tenir éloigné de ma douce afin de lui apporter une vie meilleure. Nous étions un danger pour elle , un fléau . Lorsque j'était avec elle je n'osais franchir les limites que je nous imposait , ma force est telle que j'aurai pu la briser en la serrant trop fort et j'avais surtout peur de ma faiblesse , car oui j'ai beau être le prédateur le plus dangereux du monde , je me sentait faible lorsque j'était avec elle .

Lorsqu'elle c'était jetée dans mes bras tremblante et en pleur j'avais tant envi de lui rendre son étreinte et de l'embrasser comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait mais m'était ravisé . Quel avenir un monstre tel que moi avait à lui offrir ? Aucun mariage , aucuns enfants pour faire sa joie, rien , je n'avais rien à lui offrir à part moi et c'était en somme un bien triste lot de consolation à mes yeux. Je ne la méritait pas , j'en était convaincu et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le destin avait laissé une créature divine telle que Bella croiser ma route .

Je me détestait encore plus pour ce que je venait de faire , elle c'était offerte à moi corps et âme et une fois de plus je l'avais repoussé , quel imbécile…

Je ne mérite pas Isabella Marie Swan, elle est bien trop belle, intelligente , pure ,…pour un être des ténèbres tel que moi . C'est un ange doté d'une âme magnifique destiné à aller embellir le paradis et moi un démon voué aux enfers destinée a erré éternellement sur cette terre .

J'avais essayé de paraître détaché et absent de la conversation , mais je faiblissait au fur et a mesure qu'elle me suppliait et me criait son amour . J'étais sur le point de céder quand une vague de résolution et de défaite anima ses traits . Bella allait partir , me laisser , retourner à Forks et ne plus me déranger . Puis elle répéta mots pour mots ce que je luis avait dit dans la foret quand je l'avait quitté et ses mots sortis de sa bouche exquises m'avaient achevés . M'entendre lui dire cela avait été dure , mais l'ente elle me le dire était encore pire car j'avais la nette impression bien que se soit ce que j'avait souhaité qu'elle était réellement sincère. Elle avait baissé les bras , avait rendu les armes, ne voulait plus luter .

Elle était partie alors en pleurant et c'était blessé en tombant , j'avais voulu l'aider à se relever , mais elle avait hurler pour que je ne la touche pas . La haine qui habitait ses yeux à cet instant me déstabilisa et eu raison de moi .

Elle allait partir et me haïr …

Gabriel était intervenu , mais de quoi se mêlait il ? Il ne la connaissait pas , de quel droit la prenait il dans ses bras ? Alors que c'était moi qui mourait d'envi de la serrer contre moi, mais je n'en avait plus le droit mon amour me le refusait à présent et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer , je l'y avait poussé . A parti du moment ou je l'avait laissé il y a un mois , j'avais perdu tout ses privilèges qu'ont les petits amis .

Il lui avait posé la question fatidique et elle avait souhaité que seul lui la porte . Elle préférait les bras d'un étranger aux miens . Ce soir je réalisait que j'avais perdu Bella , elle avait renoncé à moi et me haïssait …et je me haïssait encore plus car tout cela était de ma faute ….

Et pourtant si elle savait a quelle point je voulais lui crier mon amour , le lui montrer , mais le monstre au fond de moi me faisait reculer face à mes envies , Bella comptait plus que tout et le principale était son bonheur . Bien qu'Alice soit persuadé qu' **ELLE **n'était heureuse qu'à mes côté , j'était persuadé que je causerai sa perte , elle voulait la vie éternelle à mes côté et je le désirai temps, mais a quel prix ?

Mon bonheur contre sa damnation ? Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre , alors je continuerai a l'aimer et la chérir sans envahir sa vie , sans l'étouffer, je la laisserai vivre , je resterai dans l'ombre tant qu'elle serai …

**Alors qu'Est-ce que vous en dites ? Un rapprochement entre le mystérieux Gabriel dont on ne connaît encore rien ,mais qui semble fort attachant …une Bella fixée sur son sort et résignée… Un Edward qui s'en mort les doigts ….**

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu car j'avais un peut peur a l'idée d'écrire ce chapitre.**

**Voila a vos reviews !!!**


	7. Chapitre 6: Retour à la réalité

**Coucou les gens vraiment désolé pour le retard ! J'ai bossé comme une malade entre le boulot et ma maison, enfin bref voila la suite .**

**Caro30 : moi aussi j'espère qu'il va crever de jalousie , d'ailleurs je peux te dire que c'est au programme.**

**Pipelette: j'espère que tu seras ravie de voir dans ce chapitre si Bella part ou reste. Mais je peux déjà te dire que cette suite te fera plaisir.**

**Aude77: voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review.**

**Alia: Oué Bella fait une sortie genre « je m'en vais la tête haute comme un prince » mais elle se mélange les pinceaux lol . Dans ce chapitre j'explique enfin d'où sort Gabriel.**

**BellaSwanCullen17: voila la suite que tu attendais , tu verras aussi le début du rapprochement Bella/ Gabriel.**

**debodebi : pour le moment je peut te dire qu'entre notre héroïne et Gabriel démarre une grande amitié , après la suite je ne peut le dévoiler.**

**Boullette : j'adore cette phrase « CRETIN DE PROPRIETAIRE DE VOLVO !!! » XD et voila la suite.**

**MselleMiya : voila la suite , merci beaucoup ! Sinon pour l'orthographe je ne comprends pas j'ai pourtant un correcteur sur mon ordi , après il est peut être pas efficace . Si tu en connaît un super sa serai bien que tu me dises son nom afin que je l'utilise et ne face plus de fautes.**

**Eliloulou: oui Edward mérite beaucoup de baffes ! Sur les fesses !!!lol**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas il va bien ramer en solitaire…**

**Charlotte: merci pour tes encouragements , ça fait toujours plaisir .**

**lena -lna933-: je suis ok avec toit Ed a été nul sur ce coup. Pour moi aussi Bella ne peut être qu'avec lui mais Gabriel a un rôle important à jouer d'où le début de la torture pour Edward sinon ma fiction n'aurai plus de sens.**

**Kimlovetom: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oué bienfait pour Eddy na na na nère !**

**Chapitre 6: Retour à la réalité. **

L'aurore pointait le bout de son nez me ramenant à la réalité ainsi que les souvenirs de la veille, j'aurai pourtant cru que cela avait pu être un de ces nombreux mauvais rêves qui hantaient mes nuits depuis un mois mais ce qui me fit réaliser que cela n'en était pas un fût le fait que Gabriel était là, appuyé sur le lit le menton sur ses mains et le visage à 10 centimètres du mien. Cette proximité aurai dû me mettre mal à l'aise mais bizarrement je ne l'étais pas, cela venait sûrement du fait qu'il m'avait veillé toute la nuit me berçant à chaque fois que je me réveillais en pleur et en sursaut. Il était resté là me répétant que les choses s'arrangent toujours.

« **Bonjour, il est un peu tôt pour se réveiller, il n'est que cinq heure **», me dit-il.

« **Bonjour**, **je dois me lever tôt, j'ai un vol à prendre et il faut que je regarde à quel heure part le prochain pour Port Angeles **».

« **Veux-tu que je te prépare un petit-déjeuner ? **»

« **Non merci, je n'ai pas faim et je ne veux pas le croiser, je veux juste partir le plus vite possible** » dis-je en me levant et en prenant mon sac de vêtements pour aller à la salle de bain. J'interrogeais Gabriel du regard qui me fit un signe de tête en direction d'une porte située sur ma droite, puis il ajouta.

« **Je ne suis que de passage donc je partage la salle de bain commune avec Edward, mais il n'est pas là ce matin, il est parti tôt, tu peux y aller **». Mon cœur se sera à l'entente de ce prénom, il fallait que je fasse le plus vite possible pour ne pas le voir, je ne le supporterai pas.

J'entrais vite dans la pièce qui était très belle mais sobre, toute blanche avec quelques touches de turquoise. Il y avait une grande baignoire et une douche d'angle avec jet massant, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurai pris mon temps mais là le temps m'était compté. Je retirais donc avec rapidité mes vêtements de la veille n'ayant pas été en état pour me déshabiller et me précipitais sous l'eau chaude. A peine trente minutes plus tard, j'étais lavée et habillée et me dirigeais dans la chambre que je trouvais vide, Gabriel avait voulu me laisser de l'intimité et je l'en remerciais.

Je remballais donc mes affaires dans mon unique sac, le mis sur mon épaule et descendis les marches qui menaient à la cuisine. Il était temps que je dise au revoir à ma famille même si cela me déchirai le cœur je ne prouvais pas rester.

J'arrivais dans la pièce où Esmé était en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux qui ne pouvait être que pour moi. Même si je n'avais nullement enviee de manger, je décidais d'y goûter un peu pour ne pas la vexer, après tout elle s'était donnée du mal pour me faire plaisir.

« **Bon matin Bella, je t'ai préparé un ****petit-déjeuner** **équilibré, j'espère que ça te conviendra** », me dit-elle en venant m'enlacer. Je la remerciais en la serrant plus fort et lui dit que ce serait parfait. C'est-ce que j'aimais chez elle, Esmé ne remuait pas le couteau dans la plaie, elle laissait les gens se confier d'eux même.

Je m'installais sur le même tabouret où je me trouvais la veille lorsque ma vie avait basculée à nouveau.

Je commençais à picorer dans un beignet lorsqu'Alice arriva dans la pièce. Elle vint directement me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur la joue, mes yeux étaient embués, je me disais que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, en tout cas avant un bon moment.

Puis son regarde devint fixe, elle ne bougeât pas pendant quelques secondes, elle venait d'avoir une vision et vue la façon dont elle me fixait en revenant parmi nous, j'étais sur qu'elle venait de voir ce que j'allais faire, je ne lui laissais pas le temps de parler donc et chuchotais « **Réunion de famille, à la cuisine tout de suite **», je savais que ma famille entendrai.

Alice se posta devant moi, bras croisés, signe qu'elle n'était pas contente du tout.

Il ne fallut qu'un clignement de paupière pour que tout le monde apparaisse dans la pièce, tout le monde, enfin presque, ce qui me rassura, ce que j'allais dire ne **LE **concernait plus.

« **Bella je t'interdis de faire ça ! **» me dit mon lutin en haussant la voix. Je lui pris la main et répondis « **Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Alice **».

Je me tournais vers ma famille anxieuse, je m'apprêtais à leur faire mes adieux, bien que je n'en avais pas envie, mais je ne pouvais pas rester aussi prés de **LUI **alors que le NOUS n'existait plus.

« **Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie dans votre famille, de m'avoir fait sentir que j'étais l'une des vôtre malgré les différences qui nous caractérisent. De m'avoir fait découvrir un monde plus vif, plus beau : votre monde. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous dire au revoir, je m'en vais. **»

« **Bella … **», murmura Emmett. Je le coupais, je devais terminer mon discours avant de m'effondrer et de ne plus avoir la force de partir.

« **Laisse-moi finir nounours s'il te plait. Ce que je vous dis ne me fait pas plaisir et m'attriste énormément, mais Edward m'a fait ouvrir les yeux hier et j'ai enfin compris qu'il n'y avait plus rien de possible entre LUI et moi, bien que je le regrette et je passerais sûrement ma vie entière à le regretter. Je ne peux pas rester ici, je ne veux pas le déranger plus longtemps. J'ai longuement espéré obtenir votre éternité mais aujourd'hui je n'en veux plus, à quoi bon ? Car si je vivais éternellement, qu'elle serait ma raison de vivre ?**

**Par contre, j'espère bien que vous viendrez de temps en temps me rendre visite cela me ferais vraiment plaisir.**

**Je vais téléphoner à l'aéroport et prendre le prochain vol, ça sera mieux ainsi, je n'ai plus ma place ici **». Emmett envoya voler un des tabourets à l'autre bout de la pièce, il alla se briser avec fracas contre le mur.

« **QUOI?! J'AI MAL ENTENDU BELLA ! PAS TA PLACE ? C'EST CA QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE? MAIS AU CONTRAIRE TU AS TA PLACE ICI, TU FAIS PARTIE DE NOUS, DE NOTRE FAMILLE !** »

« **Ce que ton frère essaie de te dire Bella, c'est qu'il est hors de question qu'Edward t'éloigne encore de nous. Il a fait son choix et il assume, mais nous n'avons pas à assumer ses erreurs, car oui, pour nous il fait erreur mais il s'en rendra compte tôt ou tard. Reste je t'en prie, je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau ma fille** », Esmé venait de me dire cela le regard plein d'amour et elle s'était jetée dans mes bras, elle sanglotait et je pouvais imaginer les larmes qu'elle aurait versée mais qui ne coulait pas. Je voulais la consoler et lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais aussi alors pour la première fois je lui donnais à voix haute le nom que j'avais souvent dit tout bas dans ma tête en pensant à elle.

« **Ne pleure pas maman, je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons bientôt **», elle releva soudain le visage vers moi, avec les yeux pétillant et un sourire plein d'espoir, je venais de la rendre heureuse uniquement en lui donnant le nom qui lui revenait de droit.

« **On a besoin de toi Bella, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, tu es si importante pour moi, je ne trouve pas les mots, reste je t'en supplie** », avait dit Alice et me serrant aussi avec Esmé. Soudain la pression se fit un peu plus forte, toute la famille était venue et avait fait un câlin collectif pour me prouver leur amour, j'en pleurais de joie, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'amour.

« **J'étouffe… J'ETOUFFE!!! **» Avais-je crié à bout de souffle. Ils s'étaient alors tous écartés de moi et me regardaient attendant une réponse.

« **Cela me touche énormément, je ne sais quoi dire. Enfin plutôt si, je ne peux pas rester que va-t-il dire ? Je veux dire je ne peux pas rester là, il ne le supportera pas… Je ne vais pas m'imposer **», Alice venait de faire un bon et faisait le tour du bar en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main.

« **Au diable ce que pense Edward, il t'a fait entrer dans nos vie, maintenant il est temps qu'il assume les conséquences de ses actes. Nous ne voulons pas que tu partes et tu peux bien rester quelques jours de plus, vous n'avez cas vous ignorer et puis c'est tout. Je l'ai vu Bella, tout se passera bien, croit moi. S'il n'est pas content et bien tant pis pour lui, il s'en accommodera, tu n'as pas à fuir parce que mon frère est un crétin, un lâche et un trouillard »,** à cet instant mon petit lutin avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« **Comment peux tu avoir vu quelque chose ? Je n'ai encore rien décidé** » dis-je exaspérée que ma sœur me perce si facilement à jour.

« **Et bien il faut croire que si ! Oh merci Bella, je suis si contente, on va pouvoir rattraper toutes nos séances shopping en retard… **» dit-elle en se ruant sur moi et en continuant son monologue, ce fût Carlisle qui l'interrompit.

« **Alice, laisse Bella respirer, elle vient seulement de se rendre compte qu'elle a décidé de rester alors ne lui fait pas regretter **», à ces mots ma meilleure amie pris sa mine boudeuse.

« **Elle ne pourra jamais regretter d'être avec moi **».

« **Bien sur que non, je ne pourrai jamais tu sais que je t'aime **» dis-je et elle me fit un sourire éblouissant.

« **Bon aller les enfants, laissez votre sœur terminer son petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Vous aurez le temps de profiter d'elle après **» dit Esmé alors que tout le monde quittait la pièce en traînant des pieds. Je terminais mon festin, bien que je n'avais pas très faim et quand je relevais les yeux Gabriel était appuyé au montant de la porte de la cuisine un sourire en coin, il était tout simplement éblouissant.

« **Je suis ravi que tu restes. Finalement, on va pouvoir apprendre à se connaître… **»

« **A vrai dire, la famille Cullen sait se montrer très persuasive, surtout Alice ! **», dis-je en repensant à ma meilleure amie en train de sautiller partout une fois qu'elle avait vue que j'avais décidée de rester.

« **D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance maintenant visiblement j'ai tout mon temps et puis si je suis occupée cela freinera les ardeurs de shopping du petit lutin **».

« **J'ai entendu Bella, tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement **» dit une voix provenant de l'étage. Je levais les yeux au ciel et rejoignais Gabriel pour aller nous installer confortablement sur le canapé du salon. Il tapota la place à coté de lui pour que je m'y installe, je m'exécutais.

« **Alors, tout abord je dois te dire que je suis ravi de te rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.**

**Je dois te faire part de mes dons pour que tu cernes mieux qui je suis. Je peux en touchant une personne voir tout ses souvenirs passés, bons comme mauvais, ainsi que ce qu'elle a ressenti au moment où elle les a vécu**.** De ce fait, je peux partager avec les autres si je le veux ce que je viens de voir ou ressentir **». Il m'expliqua alors que c'est pour cela qu'il était si pressé de me rencontrer, qu'il avait été là à mon réveil dès le premier jour. Il avait tellement de souvenirs agréables en tête issus de ma famille qu'il trépignait d'impatience de me voir. Il s'excusa au passage d'avoir paru si bizarre et de m'avoir effrayé.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas à présent ça va mieux, si ma famille te fait confiance alors moi aussi **», il afficha un sourire rayonnant, puis continua.

« **Je peux également prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne, pour cela il me suffit de l'avoir touchée juste une fois et après je peux me transformer à volonté **», j'en restais bouche-bée.

**« Comment ça marche ? Enfin, tu veux dire que là tu pourrais prendre mon apparence ? Enfin je veux dire, tu pourrais être moi ? **». Pour toute réponse, il hochât la tête et me demanda de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il m'intima de les rouvrir, j'étais face à une réplique exacte de moi. Je tendais la main vers mon double et touchais sa main. J'eus un petit cri de surprise, tant la chose était réelle. Puis tout alla très vite, tour à tour il se transforma en chaque membre de ma famille pour finir par **LUI**. Mon cœur eut un raté, et la douleur qui ne m'avait pas quittée fût encore plus violente.

« **Pitié pas LUI, tu peux prendre n'importe quelle apparence mais s'il te plaît pas la sienne, c'est beaucoup trop douloureux **», dis-je en un murmure. Gabriel reprit son apparence initiale et s'excusa, me promettant de ne plus le faire.

Il enchaîna ensuite sur sa transformation ayant eu lieu il y avait 125 ans. Il vivait en Italie avec sa famille, il était fils unique et étudiait la littérature et la musique, il avait 21 ans. Un soir, en rentrant chez lui, il avait trouvé ses parents gisants au sol dans une marre de sang. Il avait pris la fuite ne supportant pas de voir la scène sous ses yeux, ayant erré six mois sans but à part celui de retrouver l'assassin de sa famille puis il a été recueilli par une grande famille italienne.

Il s'est avéré que cette famille était les « Volturis », famille de vampires dont m'avait parlé Edward un jour tout en restant évasif.

Visiblement l'un d'entre eux nommé « Aro » c'était pris d'amitié pour le jeune homme et avait fait de lui ce qu'il est maintenant, lui promettant qu'il aurait l'éternité pour retrouver l'horrible monstre lui ayant pris les seules personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux.

Puis, ce n'est que plus tard qu'il avait découvert que le monstre en question était en fait un groupe de monstres, des vampires et qu'ils n'étaient autres que les Volturis eux même.

Il se sentait trahi par l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer comme un second père, par sa nouvelle famille et que le fait qu'il ait été recueilli n'ai été qu'une machination.

Ne pouvant s'élever contre eux et ne supportant plus leur mode d'alimentation, il est parti et ne les a jamais revus. Il a appris seul à surmonter sa soif et à chasser les animaux puis a rejoint le clan Dénali il y a quelques temps.

Je restais là à le regarder parler et le détaillais du regard. J'avais conscience que cela n'était pas poli mais je me rendais compte que je ne l'avais jamais réellement regardé. Gabriel avait tout d'un ange, il avait évidemment la peau très pâle, il était aussi grand que **LUI,** avait des yeux dorés magnifiques, des cheveux noirs de jet et raides qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il portait des vêtements visiblement haute couture, il semblait prêter beaucoup attention à son apparence, à moins qu'il n'ait servi de poupée à Alice. Je continuais de le fixer et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il en faisait de même avec un sourire appréciateur.

**« Euh …je...je pardon, je trouve ton histoire passionnante. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi. », **fût la seule chose que je trouvais à dire.

**« Effectivement non, enfin pas au début puis avec le temps, j'ai appris à mettre cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête et à ne pas ressasser le passé. Tout ça pour te dire que j'ai vécu tout comme toi des épreuves douloureuses et j'en suis ressorti plus fort. J'espère sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il t'arrivera **». Il semblait être quelqu'un de sincère, amical et qui se souciait des autres.

« **Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour cette nuit, alors merci beaucoup d'avoir été là malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas **».

« **Comme je te l'ai expliqué Bella, pour moi tu n'es pas une inconnu, j'ai appris à te connaître à travers les souvenirs des autres, je peux même, sans me vanter, prétendre te connaître presque aussi bien qu'eux. J'ai vu tous vos rires, vos peurs, vos pleurs…Grâce à eux, j'ai su avant même de te rencontrer que je t'apprécierai énormément. Tu ne dois pas tout remettre en cause tu sais…J'ai vu votre histoire et je peux te dire qu'IL a eu une chance inouïe de trouver une jeune femme comme toi qui a accepté la bête qui sommeille au fond de nous et qui LUI a donné tant d'amour », **il continua **« Je sais que je viole un peu l'intimité des gens mais je ne peux faire autrement, ces souvenirs me viennent sans que je le veuille. Hier, alors que j'étais avec toi, j'ai revu tout ce que tu as vécu depuis ta naissance quasiment et je dois dire que ça a été fort en émotion. Puis, est venue la première fois où tes yeux se sont posés sur LUI, les sentiments que j'en ai ressentis ont été si forts que j'ai dû m'éloigner un instant afin de reprendre mes esprits. IL ne sais pas ce qu'IL gâche, jamais au grand jamais IL ne retrouvera pareil amour et je souhaite qu'IL s'en rende compte avant qu'un autre vienne Lui prendre ton cœur ». **Je n'en revenais pas qu'il ait eu accès à ces moments qui pour moi étaient si intimes, mais en même temps, j'étais vraiment touchée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Je sentais mes yeux me piquer et une larme perler sur ma joue que j'essuyais rapidement.

« **Alors, on fait pleurer les jolies demoiselles ? **», Emmett venait d'arriver tout sourire dans la pièce, accompagné de ma meilleure amie.

Il était déjà midi, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Gabriel, il faut dire qu'il avait de la conversation et savait captiver les gens.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula dans le salon, nous regardions des vidéos, personne n'avait abordé le sujet Edward et je leur en étais reconnaissant. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été là de la journée, j'angoissais déjà à l'idée de son retour. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter face à lui, devais-je l'ignorer ? Ou simplement lui parler comme aux autres, ni plus ni moins ?

Alice était restée évasive, elle m'avait juste vaguement dit qu'**IL** était parti changer d'air et reviendrait bientôt, elle l'avait vu. La famille lui avait dit qu'ils comptaient me convaincre de rester et qu'il n'avait pas à si opposer. Que je faisais partie de la famille et qu'il devrait s'habituer à avoir à défaut d'une compagne, une nouvelle petite sœur. Rien que d'y penser un frisson parcouru tout mon corps. Je ne pourrais jamais **LE **considérer comme mon frère, je lui voue un amour beaucoup trop puissant pour être fraternel.

J'étais malgré tout mal à l'aise, je savais que ce serait dur de le croiser et faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas mais comme Gabriel m'avait dit, nous ressortons plus fort de ces épreuves et je comptais effectivement m'en sortir la tête haute.

J'étais exténuée, la nuit avait été courte et j'avais les yeux qui se fermaient seuls. Je demandais donc à Emmett s'il pouvait m'aider à monter dans ma chambre, ce qu'il accepta comme une faveur. Il resta à mes côtés me caressant les cheveux et me racontant quelques anecdotes qui m'étaient encore inconnues jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Je savais une chose, j'avais retrouvé ma famille, ils m'aimaient et me l'avaient prouvé, j'avais un nouvel ami et j'allais survivre à Edward Cullen… enfin essayer….

**Voila j'espère que ça vous plais toujours ! Et surtout que maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi Gabriel était si proche de Bella et si bizarre . **

**Logique puis qu'il la connaissait déjà .**

**Je vous envoi vite la suite .**

**Bon baisers vampiriques…**


	8. Chapitre 7 : bonne humeur, rechute et es

**Caro30 : Oui Ed est une andouille et il va s'en rendre compte dans ce chapitre .**

BellaSwanCullen17: voila la suite . Pour ce qui est de la relation Gab/Bella je ne peut pas trop t'en dire ça serai dévoiler une part du mystère .

Annecullen69: Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise . Effectivement il y a du rapprochement entre Bella et Gabriel a voir par la suite…

Aude77: Effectivement je pense que pour tout le monde c'est plus facile de cerner Gabriel maintenant que j'ai raconter son histoire . Il semble moins louche du coup!

Eliloulou : Gab est là pour compliquer la suite sinon il n'y aurai pas d'intrigue, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

Bellardtwilight : Ravie que sa te plaise tant , voila la suite !

Dawn : Tu avais été une des première a me dire que Gabriel était trop louche lol ! Je suis contente que maintenant il te semble presque normale. En tout cas j'ai atteint mon but , tout le monde se posait des questions a son sujet.

émilie : Que tu ai lu le prologue et les six chapitres à la suite ça me rassure , ma fiction tien quand même la route , merci. Tu serras ravie de voir que je met la suite maintenant .

Nina: merci . Tu sera contente dans ce chapitre pas de IL , ni de LUI … XD!!!

Immortell: Je comprends ce que tu veux dire , moi non plus je n'aime pas attendre une suite, j'ai toujours hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

MselleMiya : Ok pour les fautes je vais voir si quelqu'un peut me relire , ça sera sûrement mis en place pour le prochain chapitre , enfin si je trouve une âme généreuse lol

Pour moi aussi Bella et Edward sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que se sera le cas dans ma fiction , c'est compliqué… ha ha je ne t'aide pas trop là ! Encore merci.

Ste7851: Merci beaucoup , désolé de t'avoir fait versé des larmes mais je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ai tant plue , je voulais le chapitre 6 émouvant visiblement mission réussi. Voila la suite ! Tu y vera que Ed est très jaloux quand il veut et pour tes autres question il faudra attendre la suite …

lena -lna933- : Tu dois être une Edwardienne pure et dure c'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas Gab et je comprends . Effectivement il pourrai être envoyé par Aro mais je ne dit pas que c'est le cas , en tout cas beaucoup de possibilités s'offrent à cette fiction. Ne t'inquiètes pas-tu ne divagues pas !

**Chapitre 7 : bonne humeur, rechute et esprit qui déraille.**

Il s'était écoulé deux jours depuis ma décision de rester et le temps était passé dans une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale. Évidement, Edward n'avait pas quitté ma tête pendant tout ce temps ; à vrai dire, les moindres de mes pensées lui étaient destinées.

J'angoissais à l'idée qu'il me retrouve chez lui à son retour, je ne savais pas vraiment quelle serait sa réaction, mais je me doutais déjà qu'il n'en serait pas des plus heureux. Apparemment, Alice avait essayé de le joindre mais il ne répondait jamais, elle lui avait donc laissé un message lui disant que j'avais acceptée de rester quelques jours et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tout gâcher cette fois.

J'étais toujours dans mon lit en train de divaguer lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

« **Debout petit grizzly en hibernation, il est onze heure, tu as assez dormis **», hurla Emmett en tirant sur ma couette.

« **Nounours, laisses moi tranquille » **dis-je en tirant sur la couette à mon tour, je dormais en tenue légère et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me voit ainsi, j'en aurais entendu parler au moins pour les 10 ans à venir.

« **Allez Bella aux bois dormant c'est bon, j'ai déjà vu une fille en petite culotte ! **» dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« **Emmett Cullen ! Je te laisse 10 secondes pour me rejoindre au salon et j'espère bien que quand tu parles de filles en petite culotte tu parles forcément de moi! Sinon on va avoir une sacrée explication mon p'tit gars ! **», avait hurlé Rosalie.

Je mimais un au revoir de la main à Emmett en prenant un air faussement désolé.

Il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota l'oreille qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi, je déglutis difficilement, quand Emmett avait quelqu'un dans le collimateur, cela n'était pas bon signe.

Je me levais donc et allais en direction de la salle de bain, une fois ressortie, j'ouvrais la fenêtre de la chambre pour aérer la pièce. Je me retournais et me trouvais nez à nez avec un vampire lèvres retroussées, l'air menaçant. Le prédateur commença à s'avancer vers moi, le regard affûté, je reculais d'un pas et mon dos toucha le mur derrière moi.

Une voix grave s'éleva du rez-de-chaussée.

« **Qu'on m'amène l'humaine ! **». Cela ne présageait rien de bon et un frisson parcouru tout mon corps. Gabriel se jeta sur moi et me mit sur son épaule en sac à patate en me murmurant un **« désolé » **et il partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose mais je savais que mon nouvel ami me ramenait droit vers mon bourreau de grand frère.

Je fermais les yeux m'attendant à subir les pires tortures mais à la place Gabriel se stoppa net et resta figé en bas de l'escalier. Je me débattais pour voir ce qui l'avait stoppé dans sa course et vis là juste à deux mètres de moi mon bel adonis aux cheveux cuivrés, le regard noir et les traits tirés.

Il avait les bras le long du corps, les points serrés et la mâchoire crispée.

« **Je voix qu'ils y en a qui n'ont pas perdu de temps **», dit-il amer. Puis, il passa à coté de nous et bouscula d'un coup d'épaule mon ami qui m'avait déposé au sol. Edward monta les marches, on entendit une porte claqué puis quelque chose se briser dans un bruit assourdissant.

J'avais imaginé sous différentes formes son retour mais certainement pas de cette façon. Je m'en voulais déjà, il était là depuis à peine deux minutes et je le mettais déjà hors de lui, je devais me douter qu'il ne suffirait pas de l'ignorer.

**« Je…c'était une mauvaise idée … », **dis-je. A mon grand étonnement ce fût Rose qui vint me voir la première pour me rassurer.

«** Ne t'en fait pas Bella, Ed peut se montrer si fière parfois qu'il a du mal à accepter que quelqu'un contourne son autorité, de ce fait, il a du mal à digérer le fait que nous t'ayons tous soutenus face à lui, ça lui passera **», me dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Elle était déjà sublime, mais lorsque son visage affichait un si beau sourire elle n'en était que plus resplendissante.

« **Merci **» fut la seule chose que je puis dire face à la déesse qui était devant moi.

« **Je vais appeler Charlie pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement, je ne l'ai pas recontacté depuis mon arrivée » **dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers, je les montais en prenant soin de ne pas tomber. Je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre, fouillais dans mon sac et prenais mon téléphone portable. Je composais le numéro de mon père en espérant ne pas le déranger dans son travail.

« **Bella ! Je suis si content que tu m'appelles **».

« **Bonjour papa ! Tu vas bien ? **», je préférais entamer une conversation légère.

« **Oh oui, tu sais la routine, le travail, tu me manques tu sais ? Et toi comment ça va chez les Cullen ? **».

Je lui expliquais la situation exacte et le fait que la famille d'Edward m'avait proposée de rester quelques jours, que malgré le fait que mon moral ne soit pas au beau fixe, j'avais accepté car ils m'avaient tous beaucoup manqués.

«** Je suis ravi que tu restes un peu avec les Cullen, cela te fera du bien d'être entourée d'une famille et de ne pas rester seule. Tu sais, depuis ton départ, je ne suis presque pas à la maison, j'ai une tonne de travail alors ça me rassure de te savoir où tu es. Je dois te laisser, le travail m'appelle mais donne moi de tes nouvelles très vite **». Je saluais mon père lui promettant de lui en redonner rapidement et de l'appeler au moindre soucis.

Je descendais rejoindre les autres aux salon et mis mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jeans.

J'étais à peine arrivée à la dernière marche de l'escalier que mon téléphone sonnait, je levais les yeux aux ciel pensant que je n'avais pas eu tors de penser que mon père serait perdu sans moi. Je décrochais donc et dis à mon interlocuteur.

« **Et bien tu as dit que je te manquais mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point papa! **», la personne au bout du fil ne répondait pas, je regardais machinalement le nom affiché sur l'écran et il y était inscrit « Jacob ». Soudain, je me dis que je n'avais même pas contacté mon meilleur ami, ayant omis le fait que Charlie l'avait prévenu que j'étais partie.

**« Jacob ! Comment vas-tu ? » **dis-je ravie d'avoir celui qui m'avait toujours soutenu au bout du fil. A cet instant, je m'attendais à ses blagues douteuses, à son rire enfantin mais sûrement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

**« ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas moi-même venir botter tes petites fesses ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? TU es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? D'une, tu parts sans me prévenir, tu ne m'appelles pas pour me dire que tu es arrivée mais le pire et pour couronner le tout, c'est que tu es partie rejoindre cette sangsue ! »**

**« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça Jake s'il te plaît ! », **qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver de nommer les vampires de cette façon, je trouvais ce surnom vraiment péjoratif et je ne supportais pas que l'on insulte les gens que j'aime.

**« Oh oui pardon ! J'espère au moins qu'Edwardounet t'a accueilli les bras ouvert, après ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est la moindre des choses **».

« **Non pas vraiment … **», avouai-je honteuse.

« **Tu es stupide, comment peux-tu être si aveugle ! Et dire que la semaine dernière je te serrais dans mes bras pour calmer tes sanglots et que je séchais tes larmes du bout de mes doigts. J'ai vraiment été idiot. Après t'avoir abandonné et montré que tu ne comptais plus pour lui, que tu n'avais été qu'un passe temps, je pensais que tu ouvrirais les yeux, au lieu de ça, tu cours te réfugier dans ses bras ! **»

« **Arrête … »**

**« Non, je n'arrêterais pas, ta famille de sangsue n'est peut-être pas assez franche mais moi je le suis. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore te laisser avoir ! Alors ça te fais peut-être de la peine mais il faudrait que tu commences à voir la vérité en face.**

**Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'espère que tu es heureuse et que je jette l'éponge, j'en ai marre d'être la roue de secours que tu viens voir seulement quand ça va mal ».**

**« Jake, ne m'abandonne pas à ton tour, j'ai besoin de toi, je n'arriverais pas à avancer sans ****toi.. »,** dis-je suppliante.

**« J'espère juste que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, même si je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi tu continues à te faire du mal.**

**Je te laisse et la prochaine fois que tu auras besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer tu n'auras cas voir avec tes nouveaux amis. Prend soin de toi Bella, et n'oublie pas que malgré tout je t'aime », **puis il avait raccroché piétinant mon cœur au passage.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais sous le choc, il avait été si froid et dur avec moi, mais après tout je le méritais. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait et après tous ses raisonnements, je fichais tout en l'air. Edward ne m'aimait pas et ne m'avait sûrement jamais aimé, Jacob le savait et en tant qu'ami il était sincère envers moi. A cet instant, je réalisais que j'avais en à peine un mois perdu l'homme de ma vie ainsi que mon meilleur ami. Toute ma famille me regardait, je les soupçonnais d'avoir entendu le contenu de la conversation, en même temps cela ne devait pas être dur vue leur ouïe surdéveloppée. Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de réagir, je remontais les escaliers sans tomber cette fois et m'enfermais dans ma chambre, je me jetais au sol et me mis à verser toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait me rester. Sous le coup de la colère, je jetais mon portable contre la porte, il éclata en milles morceaux.

« **Saloperie de vampires et de loups-garous lâcheurs ! **» hurlai-je. J'étais hors de moi car je m'en voulais d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête, d'être partie sans aller voir mon rayon de soleil avant, il aurait su me faire changer d'avis et cela m'aurait évité tant de peine.

« **Quelle vie pourrie, non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça … **», je disais à voix haute mes pensées ça me soulageais. Je continuais ainsi mon dialogue à sens unique, je parlais plus pour moi-même, pour me sermonner d'avoir été comme mon ami venait de dire si « stupide ».

Soudain je sentis une main de poser sur ma joue, je relevais les yeux, il était là accroupi devant moi, le bel ange aux cheveux roux. Son regard n'exprimait que désarrois, tristesse, pitié…

A cet instant, je pensais que rien ne ce serait passer s'il avait laissé le van de Tyler m'écraser, on aurait tous dans ce cas une vie ou mort bien plaisante.

« **Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends! **», avait hurlé mon ancien petit ami.

« **Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors laisse moi tranquille ! **», il m'énervait à la fin et ses sautes d'humeurs aussi.

**« Si j'ai empêché le van de t'écraser c'est parce que j'ai toujours pensé que ta vie était trop précieuse et je ne le regrette pas ! **». Pourquoi parlait-il du van, je ne lui avais rien dit, il entendait des voix ou quoi ?

A cet instant une réalité s'imposait à moi, il venait de lire dans mes pensées. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas, mon esprit lui était inaccessible. Et pourtant, il faisait allusion au van de Tyler et je l'avais uniquement évoqué pour moi-même dans ma tête.

« **Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ça ! **», je mettais ma tête dans mes mains, je ne voulais pas qu'il entende mes pensées les plus secrètes. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point je souffre.

Il restait droit comme un « I », les yeux voilés, comme stupéfait, comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle, puis il chuchota.

« **J'entends ce que tu penses, comment… **». Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir.

« **Laisse mon esprit tranquille, laisse moi seule, je ne veux pas que tu pénètres dans ma tête, tu n'y as plus ta place **». Je me levais et allais vers la porte de la salle de bain qui menait à sa chambre et lui faisais comprendre par mon regard que je voulais qu'il sorte. Je le détestais, il aurait dû me tuer le premier jour de notre rencontre et tout serait différent. Il dût comprendre car il se leva et vint dans ma direction, il leva la main vers moi, j'eus un geste de recul, il s'arrêta net et laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps résolu. Il quitta ma chambre et je claquais la porte derrière lui.

« **Foutu vampire liseur de pensée **», crachais-je, puis j'allais m'effondrer sur mon lit. Non seulement j'avais perdu Edward mais en plus il fallait que mon esprit déraille et se mette à lui dévoiler ce que je pensais, tout allait de travers. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, je demandais à la personne d'entrée, un petit lutin fît passer le bout de son nez dans l'ouverture.

« **Tu veux un peu de compagnie ma belle ? **» me demanda l'air triste ma meilleure amie. Je lui fit un sourire encourageant et elle pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'allonger à coté de moi. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, nous restions juste à nous observer yeux dans les yeux, voilà ce que j'aimais avec Alice, on se comprenait sans se parler, puis elle se lança.

« **Tu veux en discuter ? **»

« **Je ne sais pas par où commencer, tout est si compliqué et brouillé dans ma tête **».

« **Commence par le début je pense arriver à suivre **», dit-elle en se redressant sur un coude. Elle venait de dire la même chose que son frère lors de notre première conversation, cela me rappelait tant de souvenirs …

Je lui racontais comment Jacob avait été proche de moi à leur départ, comment il avait essayé de me remonter le moral et avait en partie réussi. Lui disant qu'il était toujours optimiste bien que le fait de s'être transformé en loup garou le rendait parfois grognon et haineux envers les vampires. Inutile de lui dire le contenu de son appel, elle avait tout entendu, je lui disais que son frère était venu dans ma chambre pour je ne sais quelle raison et qu'il s'est avéré qu'il pouvait maintenant lire dans mes pensées. Puis que je lui avais demandé de me laisser tranquille ce qu'il avait fait.

« **Loup garou, tu veux dire grand, poilu avec de grandes dents ? Enfin un vrai loup garou ? **», me demanda mon amie.

« **Oui tout ça entre autre. Je suis devenue très amie avec les garçons de la meute **».

**« Et dire qu'il pensait que tu aurais une vie normale si on partait, pff ! Tu quittes des vampires pour retrouver des Loups. Ah Bella, tu attires vraiment les créatures les plus féroces ! »**, puis elle avait ri de son petit rire cristallin, voulant sûrement détendre l'atmosphère.

« **Bien que je n'apprécie pas les loups, je pense que tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ton ami, je suis sûre que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée, ça s'arrangera. Il pense à ton bien ne lui en tiens pas rigueur...**», elle avait murmuré les derniers mots. Soudain elle se redressa comme piquée par une bête et me regarda intensément.

« **Quoi ? **» demandai-je.

**« Je rêve ou tu as fini ton récit en me disant qu'Ed avait pu entendre tes pensées ? »,** enfin elle réagissait, je me demandais si elle m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout.

« **Non malheureusement tu ne rêves pas, il s'avère que j'ai pensé quelque chose et il m'a répondu, c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris et je dois t'avouer que je ne veux surtout pas qu'il entre dans mon esprit. Étant encore avec lui cela m'aurait déjà beaucoup gênée mais à présent que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il sache ce qui me passe par la tête. Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Tu peux m'aider? **». Je savais que mon amie cachait très bien ses pensées à son frère alors j'espérais pouvoir y arriver moi aussi.

« **C'est compliqué, je suis la seule à y arriver totalement, Carlisle y arrive parfois mais pas longtemps, je veux bien t'aider mais je ne te garantis pas le résultat. Par contre tu devrais en parler à mon père, il aura sûrement une explication »,** puis elle enchaîna «** Emmett veut aller faire une partie de baseball cet après midi, il va faire gris et avoir de l'orage, ça serait sympa et je sais que tu adores arbitrer nos matchs ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour te remonter le moral, enfin rien de mieux à part une séance shopping. D'ailleurs j'en prévois une bientôt »,** elle avait déjà retrouvé sa bonne humeur, après tout je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et puis souvent je m'amusais à les regarder.

« **D'accord,…enfin…pour le baseball, je pense que ça me fera du bien **». Elle tapa des mains et me demanda de venir avec elle pour me préparer de quoi manger avant de partir, le match allait se jouer en milieu d'après midi. Nous allions donc préparer un repas simple et rapide afin que la seule humaine de la troupe se nourrisse avant. Je montrais à Alice comment faire des pates bolognaises, bien que cela ne soit pas compliqué. Elle était ravie que je lui apprenne, me promettant de m'en faire elle-même une prochaine fois, mon lutin adorait faire plaisir aux autres, elle le portait sur elle.

Je dégustais mon repas rapidement, lavais ma vaisselle et me dirigeais dans le salon ou presque tout le monde m'attendait pour y aller. Personne n'aborda ma crise de toute à l'heure, je pense que mon amie avait dû leur en toucher deux mots et je les remerciais de leur discrétion. Esmée me tendit un sac à dos où elle avait fourré un soda et quelques barres de céréales si j'avais faim durant le match, cela me fît penser à Renée lorsqu'elle me préparait mon goûter pour l'école maternelle.

Me revint en mémoire le fait qu'Edward entendait mes pensées, je devais demander au plus vite à Carlisle s'il avait une explication à ce sujet.

**Pov Edward :**

J'étais parti depuis 2 jours. J'avais fuit la maison, je l'avais fuit par la même occasion. La savoir si proche mais résister à l'approcher était si dur, j'avais envie de la sentir contre moi, de lui hurler à quel point je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas supporté de l'entendre pleurer à cause de moi toute la nuit, ni savoir qu'elle était dans les bras de Gabriel. J'avais beaucoup d'amitié pour lui, nous partagions beaucoup de choses dont l'amour de la musique mais je n'avais pas supporté de le voir si proche de Bella.

Évidement, il la connaissait à travers nos souvenirs, Alice avait passé des heures à les partager avec lui si bien qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir été avec nous lors de la rencontre avec cette fragile petite humaine. Malgré tout ça, je ne comprenais pas de quel droit il posait ses mains sur elle, il n'avait pas le droit d'être proche d'elle, moi non plus de toute façon.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais écouté mon répondeur, ma sœur m'avait dit dans un message que Bella avait acceptée de rester à la maison et que j'avais intérêt à être gentil et ne pas tout gâcher. Je grognais intérieurement, je me dirigeais vers ma torture, vers ma drogue, la voir, la sentir, mais ne pas l'approcher. Les jours à venir allaient être périlleux, je devais l'éviter au maximum…

En arrivant, je l'avais découvert dans les bras de Gabriel, celui-ci la portait et les rires résonnaient dans la maison, j'avais été en colère de voir que ces rires qui autrefois étaient miens, lui étaient destinés. Bien sûr, ils étaient probablement devenus amis durant mon absence mais j'étais jaloux, jaloux à en crever si je le pouvais, jaloux de ne plus avoir une place dans sa vie alors que lui en avait une. A qui la faute ? J'étais le seul responsable, je l'avais poussé à me haïr, j'étais un monstre.

De rage j'étais monté dans ma chambre, avait claqué la porte et jeté ma bibliothèque au sol. J'avais entendu Bella parler à son père au téléphone dans la pièce à côté. Elle était redescendue et avait reçu un appel de son ami Jacob Black. Par nature, je n'aimais pas les Quileutes, les vampires et les loups étaient des ennemis jurés.

J'avais entendu la façon dont ce jeune imbécile avait osé parler à ma douce, comment il l'avait insulté et ce ne fît que redoubler ma colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi, elle qui était si gentille et pure.

J'avais entendu Bella remonter les marches en courant et aller dans sa chambre, elle pleurait et avait hurlé des choses me faisant si mal qu'elle venait de ruiner ma détermination à l'éviter. C'en était trop, je devais aller la voir. Je rassemblais mon courage et allais dans la pièce voisine à la mienne séparée uniquement par une salle de bain.

Elle était assise, la tête entre les jambes, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, dieu ce que je détestais la voir ainsi. Je m'accroupis en face d'elle et tendis la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et venait de dire que j'aurais dû laisser le van de Tyler l'écraser, que cela aurait été plus plaisant. Je lui dis sur le ton de la colère :

« **Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends! ». **Elle avait répliqué sur le même ton s'essuyant les yeux.

« **Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors laisse moi tranquille ! »**

**« Si j'ai empêché le van de t'écraser c'est parce que j'ai toujours pensé que ta vie était trop précieuse et je ne le regrette pas ! **», je venais de lui dire ce que j'avais pensé à l'instant où j'avais compris le drame qui se préparait, oui sa vie était trop précieuse, elle m'était vitale. Soudain elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et chuchota :

« **Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ça ! **»

A cet instant, je venais de réaliser que je n'avais pas vu ses lèvres bouger lorsqu'elle avait évoquée l'accident sur le parking du lycée. Je restais paralysé par ce que je venais de découvrir, moi le liseur de pensée, moi à qui son esprit était fermé, je venais pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre d'entendre les pensées d'Isabella Swan. J'avais tant souhaité savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête que je n'avais pas pensé entendre quelque chose de si déroutant, ma Bella n'avait plus goût à la vie, sa vie que je m'étais efforcé de préserver.

« **J'entends ce que tu penses, comment… **», fût la seule chose que je pus dire mais elle me coupa net dans mon élan.

**« Laisse mon esprit tranquille, laisse moi seule, je ne veux pas que tu pénètres dans ma tête, tu n'y as plus ta place **». Elle venait de me donner un coup de poignard dans le cœur, je l'avais mérité, je m'étais exclus de sa vie moi-même, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'était levée et était allée à la porte de sa chambre donnant vers la mienne, j'avais lu dans ses yeux la détermination de me faire partir, je m'étais levé et l'avais rejoint, j'avais voulu essuyer la larme qui perlait sur sa joue mais m'était ravisé, elle n'avait pas envi de mon contact, elle venait de penser qu'elle me détestait et je me haïssais encore plus.

Après avoir rejoint ma chambre et je m'étais allongé sur mon lit, j'avais entendu Alice rejoindre Bella et leur conversation. Mon aimée parlait de notre départ, de sa souffrance et du soutien qu'elle avait trouvé auprès du jeune Black qui s'était transformé en clébard. Maudit soit ce Quileute ! Dire que je voulais la protéger et que je l'avais en fait jetée dans la gueule du loup, je suis vraiment un idiot. Je ne supportais pas le fait de la savoir dans les bras de cet indien mais je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur elle en mon absence et d'avoir écaillé de penser son cœur déchiré par ma faute.

Alice avait proposé une partie de baseball, elle avait accepté pour lui faire plaisir je pense. Pour ma part, je ne voulais pas y aller, je préférais ne pas croiser son regard pour le reste de la journée, entendre au loin ses pensées me punissais assez.

Je suis seul toute la famille est partie depuis une heure environ. Je décide donc de me rendre au salon où trône mon piano, mon seul échappatoire, mon seul refuge. Je m'assois sur le banc en cuir noir et commence à caresser l'ivoire des touches.

Je joue les premières notes de sa berceuse, sa mélodie, celle qui me fait revivre tant de moments heureux, celle qui me rattache à mon étoile et qui me ramène aussi malheureusement à la réalité.

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, j'ai tout gâché, j'ai laissé passé ma chance avec l'ange le plus merveilleux du monde …

**Voila le 7ème** **chapitre est posté j'espère que ma fiction vous plais toujours autant . Je m'excuse si il y a encore des fautes , ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai bien compris qu'il y en a encore . **

**Si parmi vous se trouve une âme généreuse s'y connaissant pas mal en conjugaison et orthographe pour me relire et modifier avant que je poste , j'étudie toutes propositions.**

**Ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand-chose de plus mais il était inévitable . Enfin nous savons à présent que Bella va devoir cacher ses pensées et la tache va sûrement s'avérer plus difficile que prévu !**

**A bientôt …**


	9. Chapitre 8 : hypothèse et cœur

**Voilà la suite désolé pour le retard mais entre les travaux chez moi et le boulot j'arrête pas . Je suis une pauvre petite intérimaire qui change tout le temps de travail et d'horaires alors c pas évident de trouver le temps pour écrire lol. Enfin tout ca pour vous dire que voilà la suite .**

**Sinon j'ai enfin trouvé ma correctrice qui porte le doux pseudo deFanoudusud. Je la remercie de sa contribution a mon travail et sa grande gentillesse.**

**Fanoudusud :Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta franchise , ton soutiens et tes talents!**

**Caro30 : coucou la miss ! Tu me fais toujours autant rire. Ne t'inquiète pas Ed l'andouille va se rattraper ...**

**Aude77: voici l'explication tant attendu mais qui finalement coule de source lol**

**MselleMiya : voilà la suite . Merci pour tes conseilles et de t'être proposé pour ma correction mais j'avais déjà arrêté mon choix sur la miss. En tout cas encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.** **Annecullen69 : voilà la suite! Et les réponses a tes questions.**

**Butterflied: ce chapitre t'es dédié lol petite perverse !!! si j'ai fait en sorte que la salle de bain communique des deux côtés ce n'était pas une coïncidence et tu as eu la même idée que moi...Ed va reprendre du service par la suite.**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen: comme tu viens de découvrir ma fiction tu seras ravi de lire la suite. Il est vrai que Gab est sympa et moi aussi j'avais les larmes eux yeux parfois en écrivant. Ravie que ca te plaise.**

**Lady Ellea Black : Merci de t'être gentiment proposé pour la correction mais j'avais déjà trouvé la personne. C'est très gentille de ta part en tout cas.**

**Mimicam : Merci pour ta note plus que flateuse j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.**

**Immortell : voilà la suite désolé pour le retard !**

**Eliloulou : Les malheurs d'Edward Cullen ou comment apprendre à ramer !lol oui je compte le faire baver encore un peut.**

**lena -lna933- :oui on est en plein drame , oui c'est triste mais en même temps si c'était tout rose ça plairai peut être pas .**

** : je suis ravie que tu suive a fond ma fict et qu'elle te plaise j'espère ne pas te décevoir.**

**Bellardtwilight : voilà voilà ! Avec un peut de retard.**

**Émilie: merci de ton soutien , voilà la suite !**

**Chapitre 8 : hypothèse et cœur en souffrance**

La partie de Baseball se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Emmett n'avait pas arrêté de me charrier en me disant qu'il m'aurait bien pris dans son équipe mais qu'il ne faisait pas encore équipe avec les poids plumes. C'est vrai qu'à coté de lui, j'étais un tout petit moustique pour ainsi dire. Edward ne nous avait pas rejoint et j'en étais bien contente, je dois dire que vue la confusion de mes pensées actuelles, j'étais ravie qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il arrivait à entendre mes pensées, moi qui étais protégée de son don, je me retrouvais pour ainsi dire mise à nue. Et puis cela n'allait pas être facile de jouer les indifférentes devant lui surtout s'il savait que je pensais le contraire.

Nous étions tous rentrés à la villa car il s'était mis à pleuvoir énormément et tous le monde, surtout Esmé avaient peur que je ne tombe malade.

Je décidais que je devais parler au patriarche des derniers événements subvenus juste avant notre départ.

« **Carlisle puis-je vous parler un instant en privé s'il vous plait** », avais-je demandé.

« **Mais bien sûr Bella, vient, allons dans mon bureau, nous serons tranquille** », avait-il dit, il semblait inquiet quand à notre conversation, il faut dire que quand quelqu'un souhaitais lui parler en privé c'est que quelque chose se tramait.

« **Alors poids plume on veut nous faire des cachotteries ?** » entendis-je Emmett crier dans mon dos, mais je ne répondais pas. Je montais les escaliers jusqu'au premier palier ou se trouvait le bureau du chef de famille. Il m'intima d'entrer et referma la porte juste derrière moi.

« **Vas y, je t'écoute ici nous ne serons pas dérangés** ».

« **En fait ça n'est rien de bien grave en y réfléchissant, même de plutôt normal au final… »**, j'étais mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. J'étais en train de triturer mes doigts lorsque mon ex beau père me sortit de mes songes.

« **Bella tu peux tout me dire »**, dit-il en se postant devant moi et en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule. Ce geste pourtant simple eut pour effet de me donner du courage, je décidais de me lancer.

« **En fait ce matin Edward est venu me voir et il s'est avéré qu'il peut…en quelques sortes…entendre mes pensées subitement **». Carlisle resta devant moi en me fixant, je lisais sur son visage de l'étonnement et de l'incompréhension. Moi aussi le matin même cela m'avait réellement choquée, je n'arrivais d'ailleurs toujours pas à comprendre ce qui déraillait chez moi.

« **En voilà une étrange révélation. Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Pendant longtemps je m'étais fait à l'idée que ton esprit lui serait à jamais inaccessible »,** il se tourna vers la fenêtre bras croisés et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« **En fait, il est vrai que je me demande pourquoi cela est possible tout à coup, tout me semble si compliqué en ce moment…j'ai l'impression que tout va de travers dans ma tête ».** J'étais perdue, mon esprit me jouait des tours, mon cœur était au bord de l'implosion. Rien ne se passait comme je l'avais espéré et j'espérais que Carlisle aurait la solution.

« **Et bien je ne te prétends pas détenir la vérité à ce sujet, mais il me semble que les événements récents sont liés à ce subit revirement de situation. En fait, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense que tu possèdes un bouclier mental qui ne pourrait que s'accroitre si tu étais ****transformée. Tu n'en a sûrement pas conscience mais il est toujours là et te protège, ****inconsciemment tu le fais fonctionner. Je pense et cela n'est qu'une hypothèse, que ces derniers jours ont été tellement éprouvants pour toi que ton esprit et comme qui dirait arrivé à saturation. Tu as tellement été surmenée mentalement que sans le vouloir tu as baissée ta garde, ta fragilité a rendu ton esprit vulnérable et donc par conséquent que tu n'es plus immunisée contre le pouvoir d'Edward »**, il soupira et ajouta « **Évidement Alice peut te montrer comment cacher tes pensées mais cela peut s'avérer très complexe, il va te falloir pas mal d'entrainement. Le plus important pour le moment et que tu te reposes et que tu reposes ton esprit, détend toi et surtout pense à toi. Il est mon premier fils et je l'aime plus que ma vie, mais il a été stupide et sa stupidité ne mérite pas que tu t'en rendes malade »**.

J'étais touchée par sa dernière phrase, il était un second père pour moi et plus je le côtoyais plus je me sentais proche de lui. Je me dirigeais vers le patriarche et me jetais dans ses bras, il répondit à mon accolade en me serrant plus fort sans pour autant m'écraser. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et me promis d'être toujours là pour moi.

Je le remerciais et me dirigeais vers la porte afin de rejoindre ma meilleure amie qui devait sûrement attendre dans le salon.

Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier que mon lutin préféré me sautait déjà dans les bras.

« **Bella, shopping demain ! Ça te dit ? »**, je n'étais pas vraiment emballée par sa proposition, je devais de toute urgence prendre une douche bien chaude étant trempée jusqu'aux os.

« **Al, la seule chose que je veux pour le moment c'est aller prendre une bonne douche, je suis frigorifiée ». **

« **OK fragile petite humaine, mais ne croit pas que tu m'échapperas comme ça, demain je te sors de ton lit et te traine dans la nouvelle galerie commerciale que la ville vient d'ouvrir. Je t'assure que tu vas adorer »**, elle m'embrassa sur la joue et descendis les escaliers. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir qu'Alice m'avait déjà embarquée dans une énième sortie de torture. Toutefois j'avais encore jusqu'à demain matin pour me relaxer avant ce supplice.

Je me dirigeais donc vers ma chambre et préparais mes affaires pour la nuit. Il était encore tôt mais arbitrer le match m'avait fatiguée. J'ouvris l'immense penderie où mon lutin avait entassé toutes les affaires qu'elle m'avait déjà achetée et fus surprise de constater qu'elle était déjà pleine. Je me demandais bien à quoi servirait la séance shopping du lendemain étant donné que je n'arriverais déjà pas à porter la moitié de ces habits. Je pris en main une nuisette bleu nuit à dentelles en soupirant, Alice sera toujours Alice. Quand comprendra-t-elle que tout ces frou frou ce n'est pas moi. Bon d' accord, je dois avouer qu'elle a du goût lorsqu'il s'agit de mode, mais je me sens si peu à mon aise dans ce genre de tenues et puis ce n'est pas comme si je devais faire des efforts pour plaire à quelqu'un.

Soudain j'eus comme une apparition divine. Gabriel venait de sortir de la salle de bain avec juste un jean sur lui, il était en train de se sécher les cheveux dans sa serviette.

« **J'ai vite été prendre une douche comme tu étais occupée avec Carliste. La salle de bain est libre si tu veux **», j'hochais la tête incapable de parler et le regardais se diriger vers la porte de ma chambre pour enfin disparaître par celle-ci. Je suis restée là quelques minutes à fixer dans le vide. Les vampires sont vraiment tous sans exceptions de vrais dieux grecs. Je me sermonnais intérieurement d'avoir bavé sur mon nouvel ami et étais ravie que lui ne lise pas les pensées. J'attrapais mes affaires et allais dans la salle de bain. Je fermais à clef la porte côté de ma chambre au cas où Gab revienne, je ne voulais pas être surprise sous la douche. Cela aurait été embarrassant. Je mis en route l'eau et me glissais dessous. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait sur ma peau me fit un bien fou. Je sentais tous mes muscles se décontracter un par un ; je m'assis sur le sol mouillé l'eau coulant sur mes épaules et décidais d'y rester plus longtemps afin d'apprécier cette sensation de plénitude.

Malheureusement pour moi, les instants de plénitude me laissaient divaguer et mon esprit allait toujours dans la même direction depuis plus d'un mois. Edward avait beau m'avoir jetée et rejetée, je n'éprouvais qu'un amour plus grand envers lui. Lorsque l'on dit qu'une âme en peine peut tomber amoureuse de son tortionnaire ? Je suis l'âme en peine et il est le tortionnaire de mon cœur.

Tout en tergiversant à droite et à gauche, mon esprit ne faisait que de me rappeler au loin une chanson que j'adorais, je l'avais entendu une fois sur internet et elle m'avait tant parlé depuis son départ au point que j'en étais devenue accro.

Et pendant que je restais là, sous l'eau, mon cerveau ne faisait que repasser le refrain en boucle « over, over, over, it's all over... » oui finit cela l'était bel et bien mais pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire ?

Je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de me lever et d'aller rejoindre les autres. J'éteignis la douche et ouvris la porte afin de prendre le drap de bain posé sur le meuble. Je l'enroulais autour de moi et passais ma main sur le miroir embué en face de moi.

La porte à ma droite s'ouvrit soudain et c'est un Edward gêné qui apparut, restant crispé dans le chambranle, me fixant. Ses yeux parcouraient la moindre parcelle de mon corps et je me sentais complètement nue sous ses yeux.

« **Pardon...je...je ne voulais pas...je croyais que c'était encore Gabriel... »**, bredouilla-t-il. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre ses mots ou les chercher.

« **Où sont passés tes réflexes de vampires ? Tu ne m'as pas senti ?** » Je lui avais posé cette question sèchement mais j'étais moi même mal à l'aise étant simplement recouverte d'un drap de bain qui était en fait une serviette très mini. Edward commença à se retourner et partir « _et voilà je l'avais encore fait fuir, lui, Jacob ils me quittaient tous tôt ou tard de toute façon... je n'en valais pas la peine »_ avais-je pensé.

Comme piqué au vif, il se retourna et vint vers moi. Je reculais contre la paroi de la douche, il appuya ses deux mains de chaque coté de ma tête qui commençait à tourner face à cette soudaine proximité. Nos souffles respectifs s'accéléraient, cela faisait si longtemps que l'on n'avait pas été si proche. Enfin, il y avait eu l'autre fois dans ma chambre mais j'avais été tellement hystérique que cela ne comptait pas et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'à cet instant j'aurais du partir loin de cette pièce mais mon corps ne réagissait pas, je désirais plus que tout ce contact, même si fictif il était.

Il se pencha, je retins mon souffle, son nez frôla l'arête de ma mâchoire. Il susurra à mon oreille **« Tu ne devrais pas penser ça, tu as tord »**, il embrassa le sommet de mon crane, puis repartit aussi vite en refermant la porte de sa chambre. J'avais pensé à fermer la porte de la mienne mais avait totalement oublié qu'il avait lui aussi accès à cette salle de bain.

Je me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol, j'essayais d'analyser ce qu'il venait de me dire mais mon cerveau avait décidé de fonctionner au ralenti.

J'avais tors sur quoi ? Que je n'en valais pas la peine ? Qu'ils me quittaient tous ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il entende mes pensées au moment où je voulais tant les protéger.

C'est péniblement que je me levais et m'habillais du bout de tissu bleu qui me faisait office de pyjama, je passais rapidement dans ma chambre prendre un peignoir afin de ne pas aller à moitié nue en bas et descendis au salon voir les autres.

Tous les couples étaient autour de Gabriel qui jouait de la guitare acoustique. J'allais m'installer sur le même canapé qu'Alice, celle-ci passa son bras autour de moi et je laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule. C'est au son de l'instrument et sur ces notes mélodieuses que je m'endormis dans les bras de mon lutin favori.

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, il est un peut plus court que les autres chapitres mais il faisait partie des passages inévitables. La suite sera plus intéressante parole de vampire!**


	10. Chapitre 9 : shoping, karaoké et émotion

**Caro30: Ed va enfin réaliser son erreur et se bouger le C*L !**

**Mimicam: tu as aimé les 8 premiers chapitres j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le neuvième.**

**Bellardtwilight: voilà la suite tant attendue !**

**Samy940 : un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a re-motivé ! Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura bientôt du rapprochement Ed / bella. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me va droit au coeur.**

**Edgounette : ça ne se voit pas pour le moment mais intérieurement il jubile le petit Eddie d'entendre les pensées de Bella. **

**Morgann: tu déteste déjà Gabriel , alors tu vas encore plus le haïr dans ce chapitre XD mais il est là pour apporter du piment et aussi de la concurrence a Ed sinon ça serai pas marrant.**

**lena -lna933- : il se décide mais tu sais il est un peut long à la détente le petit Eddichoux!**

**Eliloulou : je pense que la mission « reconquérir Bella » se passera soit dans le chapitre 10 ou le 11 j'hésite encore.**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen: Oui salle de bain bien situé , question stratégique lol**

**Caro : je t'aurai bien prévenu de la suite mais il n'y avait aucun lien ou mail ou te joindre , laisse m'en un la prochaine fois dans ta review , en attendant voici la suite!** **Émilie: voilà la suite ! Oui ca va bien , merci. Simplement trop occupée pour penser à ma fiction.**

**Chapitre 9 : shoping, karaoké et émotions.**

C'est en pleine forme que je me levais le lendemain matin. J'étais dans mon lit et Alice était allongée en face de moi, me fixant de ses beaux yeux dorés.

**« Jour... »** dis-je la voix pâteuse.

**« Bonjour jolie petite humaine »,** me répondit-elle en m'offrant un sourire rayonnant à faire pâlir le soleil.

**« Tu as dormi là ? »**

**« Techniquement je ne dors pas, mais oui, je suis restée là cette nuit. Tu t'es endormie sur moi hier soir, tu étais visiblement épuisée. Je t'ai donc monté dans ta chambre et lorsque je t'ai posé sur le lit tu m'as agrippé de toutes tes forces donc je suis restée. Je me suis bien doutée que tu rêvais d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais c' était si gentiment demandé »**, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

**« Désolé, je n'étais pas consciente de ça »,** dis-je gênée.

**« Ne t'en fait pas, ton secret est bien gardé, allez debout ma belle ! Shoping!!! »**. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que j'étais déjà sous la douche, la journée allait être longue.

Une fois prête, je rejoignis Alice et Rose dans le hall et nous partîmes en direction du centre commercial. Mes deux amies étaient de vraies acharnées lorsqu'il s'agissait de mode, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer à la poupée avec moi et de me faire essayer les tenues les plus osées les unes que les autres. Quand allaient-elles comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas dans la même cours et que je n'avais pas un quart de leurs atouts ? Comme à chaque fois qu'elles m'embarquaient dans ce genre de sortie nous avions les bras chargés de sacs et je me demandais si tout rentrerait dans le coupé de Rose. Après avoir fait presque tout les magasins, les filles s'arrêtèrent quand même à un snack se rappelant qu'il fallait nourrir l'humaine que j'étais sous peine que je ne tombe dans les pommes.

**« Alors Bella de quoi rêvais-tu cette nuit ? »** demanda le lutin en face de moi une fois que nous étions installées à table.

**« De rien en particulier » **dis-je l'air absente.

**« Oui bien sur, je vais te croire, tu ne sais pas mentir Isabella Swan ! Tu avais un sourire niais sur ton visage toute la nuit sans parler des fois où tu poussais des soupirs qui en disaient long. Mais le mieux c'est quand tu as gémit le nom de mon frère, là ça valait le coup d'être restée ! » **dit-elle alors que Rosalie se retenait de rire. Mes oreilles commençaient à chauffer, je devais être cramoisie.

« **Alice, je ne m'en rappelle pas... dommage... »** ajoutais-je pensant qu'elle me laisserait tranquille. En fait, je savais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé dans mon rêve, disons, pour faire court, que j'avais comme qui dirait prolongé la scène de la salle de bain, mais ça je ne pouvais l'avouer à ma meilleure amie.

Les filles me dirent qu'elles n'en resteraient pas là et Alice alla même jusqu'à imiter mes gémissements de la nuit dernière rejoint par sa sœur sous les yeux médusés du serveur. J'étais on ne peut plus gênée mais les filles semblaient trouver cela encore plus drôle.

Nous décidâmes de quitter le snack afin de terminer nos emplettes, du moins les emplettes de mes amies.

Soudain Alice poussa un cri très aigu et sautillât sur place en pointant quelque chose du doigt, je suivais la direction montrée par son index pour voir qu'elle montrait une affiche avec une publicité sur la nouvelle version du jeu de karaoké singstar.

**« Rose ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour passer une super soirée, on va tellement s'amuser. Je compte sur toi Bella !!! »**, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je n'aimais pas chanter en public qu'elle ressortait déjà les bras chargés, m'indiquant qu'elle avait pris le jeu en différents exemplaires pour qu'on ait un choix plus vaste de chansons. Je poussai un long soupir, Alice ne changera jamais.

La journée arrivait à sa fin, nous étions sur le parking en train de charger les affaires dans le coffre lorsque le lutin se tourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire diabolique.

**« Géniale Rose, c'est une super idée »**, puis elle s'installa sur le siège passager sans en dire plus.

Lorsqu'elles avaient ce genre de sourire ce n'était pas bon du tout et je ne préférais pas poser de question sur leur échange silencieux, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'allais pas aimer...

Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions arrivés dans la cours de la villa. Emmett vint nous rejoindre et pris les achats que nous avions fait afin de les monter dans les chambres.

**« Hey poids plume, ça va ? »**, je détestais ce surnom de la veille, donné lors du match de baseball.

**« Très bien gros nounours et toi ? »** dis-je tendis que j'allais lui faire un câlin.

**« Super, tout est près pour ce soir, on va passer une super soirée ! »**, il se frotta les mains, il était visiblement emballé par le jeu qu'Alice avait acheté, moi pas ! Sa sœur avait du l'appeler pendant que je m'étais assoupie pour lui faire part de ses projets.

Quand j'entrai dans le salon, tout le monde était déjà installé, même Edward, sa sœur avait du vraiment lui taper sur les nerfs pour qu'il se joigne à nous, il avait plutôt tendance à m'éviter ces derniers temps.

Un petit buffet avait été dressé sur la table de la salle à manger avec différentes boissons, je n'en revenais toujours pas de la rapidité de cette famille à tout préparer si vite. Esmée me vit fixer la table et vint m'embrasser.

**« Nous ne savions pas exactement ce que tu aimais alors on a fait un assortiment de tout pour être sûr. Carlisle et moi allons diner mais tu es entre de bonnes mains. Si toutefois ils t'embêtent, appelle moi »** me dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction d'Emmett et Jasper qui la regardaient choqués.

**« N'importe quoi ! »**, dirent les deux acolytes en balayant la réflexion de leur mère de la main.

Nous nous installâmes donc tous au salon après que je me sois servie une assiette et un verre. Je me mis à coté de Gabriel qui semblait vraiment enthousiaste de cette proximité vu le sourire qu'il me faisait.

Les garçons commençaient à chanter, un duo Emmett /Jasper se déroulait devant nous, ils chantaient «Staying alive » des Beegees et même s'ils étaient plutôt doués, je dois avouer que leur déhanché était plutôt ridicule. Rosalie et Alice étaient en extase devant eux, on aurait presque pu voir de la bave sortir de leur bouche! Beurk s'en était répugnant.

Je buvais une gorgé de ma boisson et je crus que ma gorge était en feu, il y avait de l'alcool là dedans aucun doute. Je regardais tour à tour les Cullen et seul Emmett était très inspiré par ses chaussures.

**« Emmett Cullen !!!! Je te laisse 30 secondes pour me dire ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ! »**

**« Techniquement, il n'y en a pas que dans le verre mais dans la cruche entière mais bon... »** dit-il en haussant les épaules. En plus de ça, il me prenait pour un lapin de six semaines ! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver parfois.

**« C'est bon Bell's, t'énerve pas, Alice a appelé pour nous dire qu'on ferait un karaoké ce soir et comme un jour tu m'avais raconté que tu n'arrivais pas à chanter devant les autres a moins d'être saoule, ben j'ai voulu qu'on rigole un peu. »** Edward se leva et se planta devant son frère.

**« Nous avons la responsabilité de Bella, Esmée nous l'a confiée, il est hors de question qu'elle boive de l'alcool, elle est déjà maladroite comme ça, dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ! »**. Non mais pour qui, il se prenait, il m'évite et là il veut me protéger!!!! Je me levais d'un bon et allait re-remplir mon verre, il voulait ce la jouer comme ça, et bien on allait voir, il n'avait plus à s'occuper de moi.

Il me regarda un air de défi dans les yeux et je pensais qu'il avait vite oublié où nous avait mené sa manie de toujours vouloir me protéger. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna s'assoir en marmonnant un **« faites ce que vous voulez ».**

Je remerciais Emmett et lui disait que son cocktail était bon, et qu'après tout, on a qu'une vie, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Je n'étais pas fan de l'alcool, au contraire ça me faisait faire n'importe quoi, mais j'avais tenu tête à Mr Rabajoie et j'étais aux anges.

Alice et Rose enchainèrent sur un « Like a virgin » de Madonna des plus expressif. On pouvait voir que Jasper et Emmett n'en menaient pas large devant la vison de ses deux déesses en train de se trémousser. Pour ma part, j'en étais à mon deuxième verre mais j'avais déjà retiré mon pull s'entantla température de la pièce monter ou alors la boisson était bien corsée.

Ma meilleure amie vient me prendre par la main alors que la chanson s'arrêtait pour enchainer sur une autre que je connaissais parfaitement pour l'avoir écouter des centaines de fois sur mon Ipod.

C'est alors que les premières notes de « Untouched » de The Veronicas résonnait dans la pièce et que l'alcool faisait effet dans mon sang que je me mis à secouer les cheveux au rythme de la guitare électrique suivit de prés par mes amies que je soupçonnais d'avoir mis cette musique exprès.

**I feel so untouched / Je suis intouchée**

**And I want you so much / Et je te veux tellement **

**And I just can't resist you / Et je ne peux pas te résister **

**It's not enough to say that I ****miss** **you / Ce n'est pas assez de dire que je pense à toi**

**I feel so untouched right now / Je suis intouchée maintenant **

**Need you so much somehow / J'ai tant besoin de toi**

**I can't forget you / Je ne peut t'oublier**

**I've gone crazy from the moment I met you / Je suis devenue folle des le jour ou je t'ai rencontrée**

Alice Rose et moi nous frottions les unes aux autres sur le rythme de cette chanson qui me faisait tant penser à la situation. Je ne pouvais pas être éloigné d'Edward, j'avais trop besoin de lui, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Les dernières notes résonnèrent et je m'affalais sur le canapé à coté de Gabriel qui regardait au loin vers la porte fenêtre le regard triste et vide, quand je lui demandais si tout allait bien, il me dit de ne pas m'en faire. Il faisait parti de ses gens compatissant qui s'occupent des autres et pensent à eux même en dernier, il était devenu un ami très cher et je me sentais proche de lui.

Edward ne participa pas à la soirée et avait refusé de chanter avec ses frères. Il s'était éclipsé à la fin de ma prestation scénique avec ses deux sœurs. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les Cullen étaient de vrais pitres lorsqu'ils s'y m'étaient. Pour ma part, je m'étais arrêtée au second verre n'étant pas une grande buveuse, je préférais limiter les dégâts, me déhancher devant mes amis était largement suffisant. Je sentais que j'allais en entendre parler le lendemain.

Gabriel s'était isolé plus loin, il était devant le piano les yeux fermés. Je me levais et allais le rejoindre. Je m'assis à ses cotés sur le banc et lui fit un sourire qu'il me retourna en plus radieux.

**« J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer du piano mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de m'y mettre. J'ai pris des cours de guitare acoustique étant petite et je me débrouillais plutôt bien à en croire ma mère. Je n'en ai plus joué depuis 2 ans mais j'aimerai m'y remettre, je pense que c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas ».** Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je sortis mon Ipod de ma poche, cherchais dans mon répertoire et lui tendis.

**« J'aime énormément cette musique crois-tu qu'en l'écoutant tu pourrais la reproduire ? »**, il porta les écouteurs à ses oreilles et se laissa bercer par la musique. Quelques minutes après, il inspira profondément et caressa les touches du bout des doigts, les premières notes de « it's over » de Cinema bizarre retentirent dans la pièce, cette chanson qui résonnait sans cesse dans ma tête. Et discrètement, au début, je commençais à fredonner en chuchotant les premières paroles.

_**Don't go wastin' time on somethin' else / **_**Ne gâche pas ton temps à autre chose  
**_**If you lose me now, I'll lose myself / **_**Si tu me perds maintenant, je me perdrai moi-même  
**_**Hey it's just you and me now / **_**Hey, c'est juste toi et moi maintenant  
**_**Hey it's just you and me now / **_**Hey, c'est juste toi et moi maintenant**

Petit à petit ma voix prenait de l'ampleur sous le regard encourageant de mon ami et sous les regards médusés des Cullen, peut être était ce le reste d'alcool dans mon corps qui me faisait me désinhiber ainsi, mais j'avais envie de sortir de moi toute la peine que la situation m'inspirait.

_  
__**You are circulating in my system /**_**Tu circules dans mon système  
**_**Takin' over my transmission /**_**Prenant le contrôle de ma transmission  
**_**Circulating in my system /**_**Circulant dans mon système  
**_**Destroying me and all my visions /**_**Me détruisant ainsi que toutes mes illusions**

_**I still have these pictures of you here /**_**J'ai toujours ces photos de toi ici  
**_**How can all I feel turn into fear /**_**Comment est-ce que tout ce que je ressens peut-il se transformer en peur ?  
**_**Hey it's just you and me now / Hey, c'est juste toi et moi maintenant  
I said hey it's just you and me now / Hey, c'est juste toi et moi maintenant**_

You are circulating in my system /**Tu circules dans mon système  
**_**Takin' over my transmission /**_**Prenant le contrôle de ma transmission  
**_**Circulating in my symstem /**_**Circulant dans mon système  
**_**Destroying me and all my visions /**_**Me détruisant ainsi que toutes mes illusions**

_**Over over over /**_**Fini, fini, fini  
**_**It's all over over over /**_ **C'est bel et bien fini, fini, fini **_**  
It's all over over over /**_**C'est bel et bien fini, fini, fini**

_**It's all over over over /**_**C'est bel et bien fini, fini, fini**

_****_

You left me alone / **Tu m'as laissé seule**

_**You left me alone / **_**Tu m'as laissé seule**

_**You left me alone / **_**Tu m'as laissé seule**

_**You left me alone / **_**Tu m'as laissé seule**

_**Over over over /**_**Fini, fini, fini  
**_**It's all over over over /**_**C'est bel et bien fini, fini, fini **

_**It's all over over over /**_**C'est bel et bien fini, fini, fini **

_**It's all over over over/**_**C'est bel et bien fini, fini, fini **

A l'évocation de ces dernières paroles une larme roula sur ma joue, c'était bel et bien fini, la chanson résumait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Gabriel essuya ma joue de son pouce et me prit dans ses bras, il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant chez lui. Il n'avait pas le même don que Jasper, mais il savait à sa façon apaiser les gens. Il me tourna pour que je me retrouve face à lui et pris mes mains dans les siennes. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la pièce était vide, mes amis avaient sûrement voulu nous laisser un peu de tranquillité.

**« Bella, j'aimerai faire quelque chose, je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux s'il te plait... fait moi confiance »**, ajouta-t-il gêné. Je m'exécutais et fermais les yeux. Gab était devenu un ami sincère et je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de froid et doux se poser sur mes lèvres. J'avais déjà ressenti cette sensation avant, pas tout à fait de la même façon certes, mais c'était si agréable. J'ouvris les yeux et fixais la personne qui m'embrassait. Edward se tenait là, devant moi, caressant ma joue et ses lèvres frôlant les miennes. Alors mon cœur s'emballa et je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces, nos lèvres bougeant à l'unisson. Il mit fin à notre baiser prématurément et je restais là, bouche bée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**« Qu'est ce que... »**, Fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

Puis trop vite pour moi il se retira, les yeux noirs de désir pour disparaître et laisser place au visage de mon ami, à bout de souffle.

**« Je suis désolé Bella je n'aurais pas dû prendre son apparence, je vouais juste savoir... »,** je le questionnais du regard, choquée, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**« Je voulais juste ressentir au moins une fois dans mon éternité ce que c'était de se faire embrasser par quelqu'un dont l'amour est si fort. L'espace d'un instant quand tu as ouvert les yeux et que tu as cru que j'étais lui, tes sentiments m'ont frappé de plein fouet, c'était si intense, je n'ai pas su me contrôler, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, j'aimerai tellement être lui parfois... ».**

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire, il voulait être Edward, il me voulait moi, alors que moi je pensais qu'il était juste un ami. Je n'osais plus bouger, gênée, ne sachant que dire.

**« Excuse-moi Bella, je n'aurais pas du, pas de cette façon, je suis stupide. »**

**« Non Gab ne soit pas désolé, je suis sure que des milliers de filles rêveraient d'être à ma place à cet instant ».**

**« Des milliers, mais pas toi... »,** dit-il en baisant les yeux sur nos mains à nouveau jointes.

« **Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tout est confus dans ma tête. Je t'apprécie énormément mais- »**

**« Mais je ne suis pas lui » **affirma-t-il le regard vide.

**« Edward a été mon premier amour et je pense, que par bien des aspects, il restera le seul dans mon cœur. Peut être qu'avec le temps je pourrais tourner la page, mais j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'imaginer vivre sans lui. Peut être que dans d'autres circonstances les choses auraient pus être différentes entre nous... j'ai besoin de ton amitié Gab, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles ou me tournes le dos »**, j'avais peur que mon ami m'en veuille de le repousser et disparaisse lui aussi.

**« Maintenant que je t'ai rencontré je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'éloigner de toi, j'avais du mal à comprendre l'attachement qu'il avait envers toi et à présent me voilà moi aussi pris aux pièges de ses sentiments tellement nouveaux et humains », **il soupira et ajouta, « **Je resterais ton ami Bella sois en sûre, mais je garde espoir qu'un jour quand tu auras pris du recul et que tu réaliseras qu'il ne te mérite pas, tu envisageras peut être notre amitié sous un angle différent ».**

**« Ce baiser a été magnifique et par bien des aspects un des plus beaux que l'on m'ait donné et je tiens à toi, mais je n'ai que mon amitié à t'offrir... »**

**« J'attendrais et je me battrais pour te montrer que je peux te rendre heureuse, je serais là et dès que tu auras besoin de moi, tu pourras compter sur moi », **il me fît un clin d'œil, se leva et disparut par la baie vitré.

J'étais choquée, Gabriel avait des sentiments pour moi, il m'aimait bien plus que d'amitié, il m'aimait comme je voulais qu'Edward m'aime.

Serait-il possible qu'un jour je tourne la page?...

**Pov Edward**

J'avais été pris au dépourvu, j'étais resté pendant le karaoké car Alice avait su encore une fois se montrer très persuasive. Je m'étais imaginé bien des choses mais pas à voir mon amour si sexy sur cette chanson, fredonnant des paroles que je voulais si réelles.

J'avais été lâche et j'avais fuit, j'étais un homme après tout et j'avais peur de mes pulsions, la voir ainsi se balançant au rythme de la musique m'avait comment dire ? Émoustillé.

Puis plus tard, de ma chambre, j'avais entendu ce son merveilleux, sa voix, ma Bella chantait, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Elle m'avait dit chanter faux, mais encore une fois elle se sous-estimait. Si en premier se fut le son de sa voix qui m'avait frappé, j'avais vite été rattrapé par les paroles de cette chanson mélancolique que je découvrais.

Avait suivi l'épisode Gebriel et sa déclaration d'amour, j'avais éprouvé une vive colère mais ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, à sa place j'aurais tenté ma chance. Il l'aimait donc, j'avais un concurrent potentiel, j'allais me battre.

Bella lui a dit ne pas savoir si elle pourrait m'oublier ; se pourrait-il qu'elle m'aime toujours, qu'elle me désire encore autant que je la désire ?

La voir avec un autre me semblait insupportable, j'avais voulu qu'elle fasse sa vie et trouve quelqu'un mais j'étais beaucoup trop égoïste, je la voulais rien qu'à moi.

Ma décision était prise : si elle voulait encore de moi, je me battrais et ferais tout pour la reconquérir....

**Voilà la suite tant désirée , j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Vous connaissez la suite a vos review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10 : Cours particulier

Fanoudusud : Encore mille merci a ma correctrice adorée qui malgrès ses examens a pris le temps de me lire et me corriger ! Gros bisous

Caro30 : et oui il était temps qu'il se le bouge son popotin et ça ne fait que commencer!

Mimicam : voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras.

Bellardtwilight : voilà la suite désolé pour le retard mais pane d'inspiration.

Fasinatiion : vraiment merci pour ton enjouement pour ma fiction.

Edgounette:trop happy ! Voilà la suite !

Eliloulou: oui Ed va avoir de la concurrence mais c'est ca qui pimente aussi l'histoire. Et quand a ravaler sa fièreté la suite nous le dira .

Noirbleu2002: désolé que tu ai versé une larme mais contente quand même d'avoir réussie a t'émouvoir.

Wanda : la voilà , la voilà !

Maria: la voilà et ravie que tu l'adore kiss

Yayalia : voici le chapitre 10 en espérant qu'il sera a la hauteur de tes attentes !

Aude77: tu as raison Gabriel est un vilain garçon d'avoir pris l'apparence de notre Eddy adoré !

Co To: enfin quelqu'un qui aime Gabriel tu me remontes le moral, merci.

: et oui Bella aussi a crue que c'était Edward mais non c'est pas pour tout de suite sinon la fiction toucherai presque a sa fin !

Hana : T'inquiète je suis Edward /Bella a 100% moi aussi !

MselleMiya : comme tu sais Edward c'est Mr contradiction , il ne voit jamais ce qu'ila sous les yeux ! A la la que va t'on faire de lui.

demoiselle qui passait par là : nom très original XD merci beaucoup.

Émilie : coucou , oui je vais très bien merci. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et j'ai preffèré ne pas poster plutôt que mettre u chapitre médiocre. Voilà la suite ! Bisous Caro : j'ai pas pu te prévenir tu m'avais pas laissé de mail ou te joindre lol

Mrs Esmée Cullen: oui la salle de bain c pas mal je trouve ! Oui Edward va ouvrir les yeux et se battre !

lena -lna933- : comme bcp tu n'aimes pas la relation Bella/gabriel , je comprends c normale mais grabiel va jouer un rôle important dans ma fiction.

Morgann : massacrer Gabriel? Ben didon c flippant !!!

Samy940 : que de compliments! Merci bcp pour tout. Oui je veux prendre mon temps afin de poster des choses dont je suis sur et que j'aime vraiment, sur ce point là tu dois me comprendre. Je pensais pas que ma fiction plairai autant , c'est super! Pour ce qui est de lire dans les pensée il y aura accès défois quand sa m'arrange lol

Chapitre 10 : Cours particulier

Après l'épisode du piano, j'ai longuement pris Gabriel dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas le rejeter car il n'avait commis aucun crime à part m'aimer, moi, l'humaine dont le cœur était épris d'un autre vampire. Par la suite j'étais montée dans ma chambre pour aller me coucher ; je m'étais lavée et mise en pyjama. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que je ressassais les derniers éléments de la soirée dans ma tête.

1 : Edward s'était encore volatilisé je ne sais où ne pouvant plus supporter de me voir autant en une journée. 2 : Gabriel m'aimait et allait attendre que j'ouvre les yeux. 3 : J'étais totalement paumée.

Gab était par bien des aspects l'homme idéal et je me disais que si je n'avais pas constamment l'apollon aux cheveux cuivrés sous mes yeux, mon cœur pencherait vite vers mon ami. Malheureusement je n'avais pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Je ne m'étais pas encore remise de ma précédente séparation et je ne voulais plus m'engager à nouveau. De plus, mon stupide cœur irrationnel s'imaginait encore un avenir avec Edward. Mon diminutif commençait par un B majuscule Bella, B comme Bêtise si vous voulez mon avis ! C'est sur cette note ironique que je me suis sentie partir au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, tout était calme à la maison, aucun bruit ne provenait de l'étage ni du rez-de-chaussée. Je décidais de descendre voir s'il y avait âme qui vive dans cette demeure. Un peu humoriste comme remarque car ici je suis la seule à ne pas être morte.

En bas de l'escalier se trouvait une grosse boite argentée entourée d'un immense flot rouge auquel était accrochée une carte. Je me suis penchée pour lire le mot, ma curiosité l'emportant.

Ce dernier était rédigé d'une des plus belles écritures que je n'avais jamais vues.

« _**Si tu lis ce mot, c'est que tu es parvenue à descendre l'escalier sans te casser une jambe. Je t'en félicite! Comme tu vois, nous sommes partis chasser. Tu dormais à point fermé, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Nous serons vite de retour, en attendant ouvre la boite. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Je me voyais mal te réapprendre la guitare sans guitare.... Tendrement Gab.**_

_**P.S : Attention à ne pas te couper avec le papier !**_ » Mon cœur battait la chamade au point que j'ai bien crue qu'il comptait sortir de ma cage thoracique. Délicatement, suite aux recommandations de mon ange gardien, je déchirais le papier et soulevais le couvercle pour y découvrir une magnifique guitare folk bordeaux et noir. Elle était sublime et sur le manche il y avait écrit entre chaque frette une lettre qui au final formait mon prénom. J'avais bien laissé à Phœnix dans mon ancienne chambre une guitare sèche mais elle n'avait rien de comparable à celle-ci ; rien qu'en la regardant, on voyait que le bois était de qualité. Je l'ai prise délicatement et l'ai posé sur l'un des canapés du salon. Je suis vite allée déjeuner et m'habiller avant que la famille ne rentre afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum de cette journée avec mon nouveau professeur particulier de musique. A cette pensée, je me suis sentie rougir. Bon nombre de filles aurait tué pour être à ma place, je m'estimais donc très chanceuse.

Une demi-heure après que je me sois installée au salon devant la télé pour attendre, mes vampires favoris revenaient bras dessus, bras dessous en riant. Il est vrai que plus les jours passaient, plus ils avaient le sourire. Alice essayait de me persuader que tout ceci était grâce à moi et au fond je dois avouer que ça me faisait chaud au cœur en y pensant. Gabriel avait à peine franchi le seuil de la pièce que je me suis ruée vers lui, lui sautant des les bras. Je voulais qu'il voit à quel point son cadeau m'avait plu. Il m'a serré fort contre lui et m'a embrassé sur la joue, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder.

**« Que me vaut cet accueil ? Je t'ai à ce point manqué, ou est-ce mon cadeau qui te plait ? »** m'a-t-il demandé en rigolant.

« **Les deux ! **» m'exclamai-je malicieuse. Toute la famille vint me dire bonjour à l'exception de Carlisle qui était à l'hôpital pour sa garde. Edward se tenait non loin de nous et me fit un signe de tête. Ma bouche, à cet instant, devait formé un « O » parfait de stupéfaction.

« **Alors Bellissima, on va jouer du manche?** » me demanda Emmett, fier de l'effet que sa phrase produisait sur mes rougeurs. Je lui répondis en lui tirant la langue et pris Gab par le bras afin de l'entrainer vers le canapé où se trouvait l'instrument. Nous avons décidé de nous installer dans la salle de musique insonorisée pour mon entrainement afin de ne pas casser les oreilles des autres.

Une heure après le début de mon entrainement, mon estomac fit des siennes. Nous descendîmes donc pour que je puisse me nourrir. Bien que je sois la seule à manger, enfin à me nourrir d'aliments humains dirons-nous, les Cullen avaient pris l'habitude de tous se réunir autour de moi pendant mes repas et de discuter de tout de rien. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'Edward s'était joint à nous. C'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'être moins distant avec moi. Je me préparais un sandwich poulet crudité et mettais dans mon assiette quelques cornichons en accompagnement. Emmett, comme à son habitude, avait décidé de faire le pitre en mettant des cornichons dans son nez et en me défiant de les manger après. Beurk, quelle idée ?!

Parfois il me faisait penser à un gamin de 5 ans, il s'émerveillait de tout et était toujours partant pour faire rire la galerie.

Mon repas englouti, nous retournions dans la salle de musique pour continuer les exercices et assouplir mes doigts. Alice et Rosalie étaient parties faire quelques achats avec Emmett et Edward.

Carlisle était rentré mais venait de repartir avec Esmée voir un de ses projets de rénovation qui était en cours. Nous étions donc tranquilles pour le reste de l'après midi.

A ma grande surprise, je réussissais haut la main à faire les exercices de rythmique que mon ami me dictait et déchiffrais parfaitement les tablatures qu'il me faisait travailler. Tout me revenait en mémoire, les accords, le placement des doigts.... Gabriel était très enthousiaste et s'émerveillait que je n'ais presque rien perdu. Au moment où je ratais un accord assez compliqué, Gabriel vint poser son tabouret derrière le mien, me tira contre lui et posa ses mains sur les miennes afin de m'aider à mieux placer mes doigts. C'est ainsi que nous sommes restés quelques minutes. Moi rouge comme une tomate en essayant de me concentrer et de travailler, et Gabriel m'encourageant avec des mots doux et le nez dans mes cheveux. Chaque geste, chaque mot qu'il utilisait n'était que pure douceur et égard envers moi. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres et décréta que le cours était terminé. En effet, mes doigts rougis n'auraient pu gratter d'avantage.

« **Tu es la meilleur élève que je n'ai jamais eu** » me dit-il les yeux noirs et un sourire en coin. Je connaissais trop bien ce regard, il avait toujours le même lorsque nous étions trop proche. La soif mais pas de mon sang, le désir d'un homme pour une femme.

« **C'est parce que j'ai le meilleur prof du monde sûrement ! **» ajoutai-je. Nous nous mimes à rire tout les deux.

« **Tu es trop modeste et n'as pas assez confiance en toi. Je sais que ces derniers temps, tout ce ****en quoi tu croyais s'est effondré mais ne te sous-estimes pas. Tu ressortiras la tête haute de cette histoire. Il y aura au final un Happy end, peut-être pas celui que tu espérais, mais il y en aura un.** » dit-il dans un souffle, puis il reprit sur un ton plus léger « **En tout cas, encore un mois d'entrainement et tu retrouveras toute ta souplesse et ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais arrêté de jouer. Aller, vient, allons voir ce que font les autres **», il m'entraina à sa suite en me tenant la main.

Les rires des garçons résonnaient jusqu'à l'étage. Nous les trouvions en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Jasper et Edward jouaient à un jeu de guerre et Emmett était sur un fauteuil à part en train de bouder et de parler de tricherie. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être mauvais perdant parfois !

Alice et Rosalie étaient sur l'un des canapés en train de se vernir les ongles. Gabriel alla rejoindre les hommes afin de se mesurer au gagnant qui n'était autre que Jasper. Son ancien poste de soldat et son sens stratégique lui servaient beaucoup dans la vie de tous les jours.

Esmée apparut en tablier et un torchon à la main, « **Bella, veux-tu que je t'apporte ton diner ici ? **», me demanda-t-elle.

« **Non, j'arrive Esmée** », elle me sourit et m'escorta jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'assis au bar et commençais à déguster le festin qu'elle m'avait cuisiné.

Elle m'apprit qu'on lui avait confié la restauration du plus vieux théâtre de la ville et qu'elle avait été le montrer à Carlisle l'après midi.

« **Je suis persuadée que ce sera une réussite. Vous transformez en merveille tout ce que vous touchez, il n'y a cas voir cette maison, elle est sublime **». Elle fut émue et vint m'enlacer et me remercier, non sans oublier de me rappeler de la tutoyer. Une fois mon diner terminé, tout le monde s'installa au salon pour regarder un Dvd que les filles avaient acheté en allant en ville. Je m'installais sur le sol, entre les jambes de Gabriel, bien calée contre son torse.

Le film qui portait le titre de « _Entre deux rives_ » racontait l'histoire d'un couple éperdument amoureux vivant dans deux mondes parallèles communicant par une boite aux lettres. Une passion indestructible les unissait et je me suis surprise à verser quelques larmes au cours des moments les plus tristes.

Évidement les commentaires du plus baraqué des Cullen étaient tous négatifs. On l'entendait fréquemment dire « **pour les filles** » ou « **pas la vraie vie**»...ce qui lui valut plusieurs claques derrière la tête de la part de sa chère et tendre.

A chaque fois que je tournais la tête, je voyais Edward en train de me fixer. Lui qui d'habitude ne me jetait jamais un coup d'œil était passé du stade de l'ignorance à celui de la fixation.

Une fois le film terminé, nous partions chacun vaquer à nos occupations, c'est à dire dodo pour moi. Je mettais mon pyjama et pris ma guitare. Une mélodie me revenait en mémoire, je l'avais apprise peu de temps avant d'arrêter de jouer et elle exprimait tant de sentiments identiques à ma situation que j'avais envie de la jouer à la guitare.

Je commençais donc à gratter les cordes et chantais les paroles qui me chamboulaient.

Spend all your time waiting / Passer tout ton temps à attendre  
For that second chance / Cette seconde chance  
For a break that would make it okay / Cette pause qui arrangerait tout  
Theres always one reason / Il y a toujours une raison  
To feel not good enough/ de ne pas se sentir complètement bien

And its hard at the end of the day / Et c'est dur à la fin de la journée  
I need some distraction / J'ai besoin de distraction,  
Oh beautiful release / ou d'un beau soulagement  
Memory seeps from my veins / Les souvenirs suintent de mes veines  
Let me be empty / Laisse-moi être vide,  
And weightless and maybe / oh, et sans poids et peut-être  
I'll find some peace tonight / Que je trouverai le repos ce soir

[Refrain]  
In the arms of an Angel / Dans les bras de l'Ange  
Fly away from here/ S'envoler loin d'ici  
From this dark cold hotel room / De cette chambre d'hôtel sombre et froide  
And the endlessness that you fear/ Et de cette éternité que tu crains  
You are pulled from the wreckage/ Tu as été tiré des ruines  
Of your silent reverie/ de ton rêve silencieux  
Youre in the arms of theAngel / Tu es dans les bras de l'Ange  
May you find some comfort here/ Puisses-tu y trouver du réconfort

So tired of the straight line/ Tu es si fatigué de cette vie ennuyeuse  
And everywhere you turn/ que chaque fois que tu te retournes  
Theres vultures and thieves at your back / Il y a des vautours et des voleurs dans ton dos  
And the storm keeps on twisting/ L'orage continue de virevolter  
You keep on building the lie / Tu continues de bâtir les mensonges  
That you make up for all that you lack / que tu inventes pour tout ce dont tu manques  
It dont make no difference/ Ca ne change rien  
Escaping one last time/ S'échapper une dernière fois  
Its easier to believe in this sweet madness oh / Il est plus facile de croire, À cette douce folie, oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees/ cette glorieuse tristesse, Qui me met à genoux

[Refrain]  
In the arms of an Angel / Dans les bras de l'Ange  
Fly away from here/ S'envoler loin d'ici  
From this dark cold hotel room / De cette chambre d'hôtel sombre et froide  
And the endlessness that you fear/ Et de cette éternité que tu crains  
You are pulled from the wreckage/Tu as été tiré des ruines  
Of your silent reverie/ de ton rêve silencieux  
Youre in the arms of thans Angels / Tu es dans les bras de l'Ange  
May you find some comfort here/ Puisses-tu y trouver du réconfort  
Youre in the arms of the Angel/ Tu es dans les bras de l'Ange  
May you find some comfort here/ Puisses-tu y trouver du réconfort

Ce n'est qu'en terminant la dernière phrase que je me rendais compte que je pleurais. Les paroles de cette chanson étaient tellement significatives pour moi. Je reposais la guitare sur son socle, prenais ma brosse qui était sur la commode et me rendis la salle de bain pour me démêler les cheveux. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit de frapper avant d'entrer. Je tombais nez-à-nez avec mon Apollon en train d'essayait de dompter ses cheveux encore humides, sans vraiment y parvenir.

« **Je crois que c'est peine perdue **» soupira-t-il, « **J'avais fini, je te laisse la salle de bain **» dit-il. Puis il se rapprocha de moi, j'étais incapable de bouger, il caressa ma joue et murmura à mon oreille « **C'était magnifique ce que tu jouais »**, il me regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes et partit en me glissant un « **bonne nuit Bella** ».

C'était quoi ça ?!

Voilà a vos reviews mes loulouttes !!!! kiss


End file.
